Life Happens
by greysfan27
Summary: TroianxShay...Trying a new pairing! Picks up after an interview in Brazil where the interviewer says that he wants Spencer and Emily to be a couple. They're together, but the public doesn't know; only friends and coworkers do.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just decided to try something new with the pairing, so let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Who do you want to see Emily with; let me ask you." Shay asked after the interviewer talked about his hatred of Maya's character.

"Uhh, I don't know, maybe one of the girls." He suggested as Lucy and Shay smirked.

"One of the pretty little liars? Wow!" Shay said while chuckling.

"Who do you think she would mesh well with?" Lucy asked as she looked at the interviewer, waiting for his response.

"I'd say a little Hanna-" Lucy started out as the same time that Shay started talking.

"I think it'd have to be Spencer. Same height." Shay answered at the same time as Lucy.

"Yeah, totally. Spencer's totally lesbian material." He said, earning hearty laughs from the two girls.

"Why?" Lucy asked once she stopped laughing.

After his explanation about how Spencer does manly things like studying, Shay added in one last thing.

"I'll have to tell Troian that." She said with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"Well, 20 interviews are now out of the way, and I believe we're done for the day." Shay said as she fell back onto her bed.

The girls had opted to stay in the same room for this trip so they could have company at night, like a slumber party.

"Are you excited about leaving tomorrow?" Lucy asked as she sat against the headboard of her bed, looking over at Shay.

"I guess; it's just so gorgeous here though. But I do have something pretty gorgeous waiting for me back home." She smiled shamelessly.

"How is Miss Bellisario doing?" Lucy asked knowingly as Shay blushed heavily.

"She's good. We finally got to email back and forth for a few minutes last night, but she was busy, so we didn't talk for too long."

"Do you miss her?" Lucy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I do." She said somewhat slowly, dragging out the words, "But doing our own thing for a week is probably good for our relationship considering how much time we spend together. A little distance is good for a relationship at times, I suppose."

"What do you think she's up to right now?"

"I don't know actually. She's probably writing or doing something at home."

"Let's Skype her!" Lucy suggested, hopping off her bed to grab her laptop from the desk.

"I doubt she's online right now. It's like 7pm in LA, she's probably going for a walk or doing yoga in the living room again." Shay smiled at the thought of the time she walked into Troian's house after work and found the brunette doing yoga in the middle of the living room to incredibly serene music.

"Well we can check at least." Lucy said, logging into her Skype account as Shay stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom then really fast while you see if she's online."

Lucy looked back at her now logged in Skype, smiling when she saw that Troian was in fact online.

"Troybaby!" Lucy yelled excitedly when the camera revealed Troian's face.

"Hey Luce, how's it going?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"It's going well, we finished our interviews for the day and are going to go have dinner with our managers in a few minutes."

"That's cool. Have you been having a good time in Brazil?"

"Yeah, it's amazing! I can't believe that our trip is almost over though. It'll be good to be home though. I know one person who can't wait to come home."

"Is that so? Well I'm excited to see you too, Luce." Troian asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yeah, Shay hasn't been sleeping as well without her 'Troian cuddles,' don't tell her I said that." Lucy threw in as Troian laughed.

"Well I miss her too. Where is that gorgeous Canadian anyways?"

"In the bathroom, washing her face I think."

After about a minute of visiting, Shay walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Lucy, smiling when she saw her girlfriend on the screen.

"Hi T, how are you?"

"I'm good, I was just writing when Lucy called me." She said, as Shay smiled while looking at her girlfriend.

Troian was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and one of Shay's hoodies, and her hair was up in a messy bun, causing Shay's heart to melt a little bit.

"You look really pretty." She said, smiling at her girlfriend who blushed when Lucy smiled widely.

"Thanks babe. And you look stunning, as always. How'd the interviews go?"

"They're all went pretty well; one guy just said that he thinks Spencer and Emily should be together on the show." Shay said as Lucy laughed and nodded.

"Well I would have to agree, then I wouldn't have to watch you kiss all these other girls and pretend that everything is fine."

"Same goes for you; it would be nice to not see Keegan's tongue down your throat. I mean, I love the guy, he's awesome; but I want to punch him sometimes when he's in character."

All of the sudden, they were both reminded that they weren't alone when Lucy spoke up.

"Oh, you guys are too much. Adorable. I bet the sex between you two is fabulous because you're both constantly jealous."

"Lucy!" Troian screeched as Shay covered her face.

"Oh whatever Troian, we're all adults here."

"Yeah, yeah. Changing the subject now." Troian said as Shay looked up and smiled slightly.

"So what have you been doing to keep yourself busy while Miss Shannon is off gallivanting around Brazil?" Lucy asked with a big smile on her face.

"I've been doing a lot of-oh, looks like we have a visitor." Troian stopped talking mid sentence and leaned over so the girls couldn't see what she was doing.

"Jack! My little Jacky boy! How are you?!" Lucy squealed excitedly, getting Jack excited as Troian held him up to the camera.

"He's been great, and I think he's enjoying his daily walks, aren't you buddy?" Troian asked as the dog wagged his tail and licked her face.

"Thanks so much for watching him for me again; I really appreciate it."

"No problem at all! It's nice to have someone here. He's a good replacement cuddle buddy while my favorite cuddler is out of the country." She responded, followed by a wink directed towards Shay.

"No, don't say that!" The former model whined as she ruffled her hair, "I miss you enough as it is, I don't need to think about the fact that we could be laying on the couch watching a movie together right now."

"You'll be back tomorrow night and you can get your cuddling in." Troian reassured her.

"Yeah, I better. I need to catch up on all the times I missed out on this week."

"Seriously, you guys are too cute for words." Lucy said happily right as the girls heard a knock on their door.

"Just a second!" Lucy yelled as Shay frowned.

"That'll be our managers for our dinner plans." The taller girl added as Lucy checked the time.

"I'll let you two go then, have a good time tonight."

"We will! See you tomorrow!" Lucy said as she stood up.

"Thanks, you have fun tonight! I'll see you tomorrow. I love you!" Troian directed towards Shay.

"Love you too, babe." She smiled widely as she took a mental picture of her girlfriend one last time.

"I love you too, Troian! In a different way, but hey, it still counts!" Lucy shouted as Shay winked at Troian before logging out of Skype and shutting the computer off.

"You ready to go, Mitch?" Lucy asked as she walked to open the door so their managers could come in.

"Yeah, I'm all good."

* * *

The next morning, the girls were up bright and early and were on their way to the airport to board their flight for back home.

Hours later, the girls had both woken up from their naps and were now sitting on the tarmac waiting to deplane and step foot in Los Angeles again.

"Shay, calm down. You'll get to see her in a few minutes." Lucy assured her friend, placing her hand on Shay's knee to keep it from constantly bouncing.

"I know, I know. I'm just really excited to see her." She replied, looking out the window once more.

"I know you are, and I'm sure she's just as excited."

"I hope so."

"She is, I'm sure of it!"

* * *

"Shay! Luce!" They heard someone shout and they both turned to look at where the voice came from.

Shay smiled brightly as she took in her girlfriend, who was wearing one of Shay's sweaters and a pair of jeans, along with a pair of converse. The skinny brunette walked towards her friend and girlfriend, smiling brightly the whole way.

"Hi Troi, I missed you." Shay said, pulling the brunette in for a hug, sighing heavily as Troian squeezed her back happily.

Once Shay pulled away, Troian turned and hugged Lucy.

"Your sweet little boy is in the car waiting for you, so how about we get your bags and take off?"

"Sounds great!" Lucy answered, happily walking over to the bag carousel.

Troian turned to Shay with a smile and held her arm out, so they could link arms.

"So how was the flight?" She asked her girlfriend, smiling as Shay squeezed her arm slightly.

"It was good; I'm glad to be home though."

An hour later, they had finally beaten their way through traffic and dropped Lucy and her dog, Jack, off at Lucy's house. They both hugged their friend and then got back into Troian's BMW, their hands intertwining over the center console.

"So do you want me to drop you off at yours so you can rest or do you want to come to mine?"

"Well Michaela should be home right about now, so I vote for yours. A little alone time would be nice." She responded, smiling shyly.

"My place it is, then." Troian smiled, picking Shay's hand up to place a kiss on it.

After getting back on the freeway for about 5 minutes, then spending a few more minutes on surface streets, they pulled into Troian's garage. Troian pulled Shay's suitcase out of the trunk and brought it inside, setting it near the garage door.

"It's so nice to have you back, this place isn't the same without your shining face and personality." She said sincerely as they both walked into the house.

She quickly turned around and opened her arms, waiting for Shay to walk into them.

"I missed you too, Lucy had to watch me sulk throughout the trip at times." She admitted as she leaned forward slightly, connecting her lips with Troian's for the first time in a week.

"Mmm, I've missed that." Troian quietly moaned before leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend again.

"Me too." Shay replied, running her hands up the back of Troian's neck and into her hair.

"Well how about you go take a shower because I know you hate feeling like a gross airplane, then get into some sweats and we put in a movie in bed, and just relax?"

"That sounds perfect! It's your turn to pick the movie, babe." She said, kissing Troian one last time before she quickly headed back to the bedroom.

Troian went and looked at the movie selection and picked one she knew Shay would like and walked back in to her bedroom, smiling when she saw that the bathroom door was halfway open, which was their unspoken invitation to join the other in the shower.

Shay smiled happily when she heard the bathroom door close, knowing that Troian had taken her up on the silent invitation.

Moments later, she opened her eyes after rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and watched her girlfriend step into the shower.

"You're beautiful." She said simply once Shay looked at her.

"So are you, T." She said sincerely, smiling at how much love Troian managed to put behind a two-word sentence.

* * *

Half an hour later, the two girls were laying in the middle of Troian's bed, watching the movie Get Smart and laughing as they were cuddled up with each other. They were both enjoying the closeness and comfort of the other while hoping time would go slowly so they wouldn't have to go to work so soon.

* * *

**Please let me know if you like it and if I should continue it or not! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the alerts/reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story so far! Enjoy! **

* * *

Around midnight, Shay woke up slowly, which was strange for her since she was absolutely exhausted. She rolled over to snuggle into Troian, but was met with cold sheets instead.

"Well that explains why I woke up." She said quietly as she got up to find her girlfriend.

She walked out into the living room and smiled as she watched Troian deep in thought, looking at one of the walls.

"What are you doing, babe?" The dark skinned beauty asked, smirking slightly when Troian jumped a little at being startled.

"Shay. Why are you up? You should be sleeping." The brunette said as she turned around and placed a tape measurer down on the desk next to her.

"Well I turned around to curl up into you and you weren't there. I just figured I would see what you were up to."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep. I can go back now though and lay with you." She offered sweetly.

"No, that's fine. I'll just chill out here with you for a little while and then head back to bed, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is. I love having you around."

"You're sweet. What are you working on anyway?" She smiled as happily as she could while she was still partially asleep.

"A picture wall. I thought about it a lot while you were gone and I found all of the pictures. Now I'm just trying to figure out where they should all go." She said, turning back around to look at the wall.

"That sounds like a great idea actually. Mind if I look at your pictures?" She asked, ready to go for the stack of pictures on the coffee table.

"No! Don't look at them yet. I want it to be a surprise." The skinny brunette yelled as she jumped over to Shay and hopped in her lap, successfully stopping her from looking at the pictures.

"Alright then; surprise it is." She said smirking before she leaned forward to connect their lips.

They got distracted for a few minutes as they sat there exchanging kisses with each until they both needed to take a breath.

"Alright, I should get back to this." Troian said slowly, giving one more kiss before she hopped off of Shay's lap.

"I'll just continue to sit here and observe. I won't peek at the pictures, I promise." She assured her girlfriend.

About 10 minutes later, Troian asked her girlfriend a question and turned around to look at her when she didn't hear a response.

Surely enough, Shay was fast asleep on the couch, causing Troian to smile happily. Two hours later, she woke up Shay lightly and helped the taller girl stumble to their bed, sure that she wouldn't remember moving there when she woke up later.

* * *

The next morning, Troian was still sound asleep when Shay woke up, something that never happened. The raven-haired girl decided to continue lying with her in bed until she heard her phone vibrating on the bedside table.

She carefully pried herself away from her girlfriend and left the room before she answered her phone.

"Yes, Ashley?" She whispered as she closed the bedroom door quietly.

"Uh oh, sounds like I interrupted some sleepover time. Did you get some last night, Mitchell?" She asked in her typical inappropriate manner.

"No comment. What can I help you with though?"

"Well I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today since we haven't seen each other since you went to Brazil. But it sounds like you have way better plans with a certain someone." She smirked heavily on the other side of the phone.

"How about tomorrow instead? Do you have to work?"

"Not until about 7pm, so I'm free all day." The blonde replied.

"Perfect! Can we do something then? Troian will be at work all day and the producers gave me and Luce and extra day off since we just came back from Brazil." She explained.

"Sounds good, Mitch. Get together around 10?"

"Sweet, I'll see you then." She answered before she hung up the phone and quietly snuck back into Troian's bedroom.

An hour later, Shay woke up when she felt Troian moving around a little bit more, signaling that she was waking up.

She leaned in and started placing light kisses up and down Troian's neck, smiling when she heard her girlfriend moan.

"Mmmh, what time is it?" The brunette groaned as she scooted closer to Shay, glad that she had invested in heavy-duty curtains and couldn't see any light coming in.

"It's about 9:30am, I wanted to keep letting you sleep."

"Thanks, babe. I'll take it when I can get it."

"So what do you think we should do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe just hang around here and be lazy before we have to go back to work." She suggested, looking at her girlfriend sweetly.

"That sounds perfect! First things first though. Breakfast. If you're good, I'll make you something." Shay offered with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"I am always good." She stated matter of factly, causing Shay to smile brightly as Troian sent her a wink.

* * *

An hour later, the two were making breakfast and trying to plan out the rest of their day together.

"So should we redbox something?"

"Eh, I don't know. How about we just watch something on Netflix instant? That way we don't have to go anywhere." Troian suggested, wanting to just hang around at home for the day.

"Sounds good to me. Oh, Lucy was telling me all about this TV show, 'Breaking Bad,' on the flight back. We could give that a shot."

"Yeah, why not." Troian smiled happily.

* * *

"Okay, I really did not foresee this happening." Troian admitted sheepishly as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Same here. Who knew that the show would be this addicting? It's so good. Like crazy good."

"That is for damn sure. I can't believe it's already time for dinner. You hungry?" Troian asked suddenly while the credits were rolling on their latest episode.

"Yeah, kind of. Oh, can we make pizza?" She asked excitedly, instantly putting on a pouty face for Troian when she saw her girlfriend hesitate slightly.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I think we have all the ingredients here. Let's go check!" She answered with a smirk, helping Shay up off the couch.

* * *

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Troian asked once they slid the pizza into the oven and took a seat at the dining table, linking their hands along the way.

"I told Ash that I would chill with her before she has to go to work, then I should probably go home and see Michaela. I haven't seen her since before the trip, so I figured I should spend the night at my house."

"Well that sucks for me." Troian joked as Shay shot her a fake glare, "Have fun with Michaela though, I'm sure she missed you a lot while you were gone."

"Yeah. I bet she can't wait to hear all about my trip. Hey, what time are you heading into work tomorrow?"

"I need to leave at like 5:30, I have a 6am call time." She replied with a slight frown, sad that she wouldn't be able to spend another full day with her girlfriend.

"Well if you wake me up, I'll make you some coffee while you get ready and sit with you when you have breakfast." She offered sweetly, just wanting to be together.

"You're sweet, babe, but you don't need to do that. I want you to get as much sleep as you can before you have to start back at work."

"Are you sure? Because I really don't mind."

"I'm positive. Thank you though." Troian said, leaning slightly forward to place a soft kiss on Shay's cheek, smiling when Shay grabbed ahold of her face and kissed her passionately.

"I guess you should get to sleep right after we eat then. It's already almost 8."

"Yeah, I'll eat and then head to bed I guess. It's a crazy life I lead, isn't it?" She said sarcastically as Shay smiled.

* * *

Almost an hour and half later, both the girls were done getting ready for bed. Troian crawled into the middle of the bed, smiling contently when Shay curled into her and sighed happily.

"Have a good day at work tomorrow. I love you." She said sincerely, blushing when Troian smiled at her lovingly.

"I love you too. Have fun with Ash. Will I see you at all tomorrow?" The brunette asked once she turned off the light next to her bed.

"I hope so. Let me know when you get off set though and I'll see what I'm up to."

"Sounds good. Alright, I'm going to try to sleep." She added, leaving one more kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow for sure. Love you." She said one last time, giving one quick kiss before she settled into bed, ready to fall asleep.

"Love you too. Don't get into too much trouble with the Benz." Troian joked, knowing how many different pranks the blonde liked to pull on people.

* * *

The next morning, Troian smiled happily when she saw her girlfriend curled up with her pillow, sleeping comfortably. The brunette leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to Shay's forehead before she left for work.

The raven-haired girl unconsciously moved in and slightly smiled when she felt the lips touching her forehead.

"I'll see you tonight, gorgeous." Troian whispered before she stood up and left the room.

* * *

"Shannon!" Ashley screamed as she opened her front door, revealing one of her best friends.

"Hey Ash! How are you?" She asked as she brought the blonde into a strong hug.

"I'm good. How are you? How was Brazil? I see you ripped yourself away from your girl long enough to see me." She winked happily.

"She's at work, remember? And I'm good. Glad to be back, but I had a great time. Brazil was incredible and so gorgeous. The fans were crazy; there was so much love there. It was remarkable." The taller girl gushed, still so shocked that she got to go to Brazil and was greeted so kindly by everyone.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Want to go somewhere for breakfast? Or juices? Or both?"

"Hungry there, Shannon?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"So hungry. I've missed the food places here." She admitted as they stepped out of Ashley's house and walked towards her car.

"Worked up an appetite from all the sex you've been having, Mitch? Well I'll go wherever, it's up to you!"

"No comment." She said firmly before she looked down at the ground and quietly offered more information, "We may have had sex after every episode of 'Breaking Bad' we watched. And believe me, we watched a lot of episodes."

"Oh, lucky girl." Ashley said with a huge smirk as Shay blushed even more.

"Oh yeah. Miss Bellisario is always the overachiever and fabulous at everything she does."

"Really?" Ashley said, shocked that Shay was giving her that much info.

"Believe it."

* * *

"So how many scenes are you doing tonight?" The tanned girl asked once they placed their orders for breakfast.

"I'm only slated for three actually. All are with your girl." Ashley smiled brightly as Shay blushed.

"Well I hope you two have a fun night. I guess I shouldn't expect to see her tonight, then if you're not going in until 7."

"Actually, I got the times mixed up. I have to go in at 5, and we should be out by 10 or 11."

"Oh cool. Hopefully you won't be there all night then."

"Seriously. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"So while you were in the bathroom a few minutes ago, I went on Instagram and saw a picture that Keegan put up of him a Troian like an hour ago. And all these comments are talking about how people think they're dating in real life. Why don't you guys just come out and tell everyone what's going on?"

"Because then people would comment on those pictures and say that we're cheating on each other, just because we took a picture with someone else. You know what I mean?"

"I guess. I just though it would be nice if you two could be a couple in public."

"I guess, but I don't know. See, we've always been together just for us and for our happiness. We think that it's nice to have the privacy and I like being able to put up a picture of the two of us and not have anyone suspect that we're together. People think I'm dating you, or Michaela, or Keegan, and that takes the heat off of me and T to be perfect and always happy and touchy feely with each other in public."

"I guess you have a point. You're not ashamed of her or anything though, are you?"

"What? Of course not! She is such an incredible person, inside and out. There is honestly nothing wrong with her in my eyes. She's perfect. And she's perfect for me. We're just enjoying 'us' time out of the public eye and out from under a microscope. We'll come out eventually, it's just a matter of time."

"Well all the cast and crew are rooting for you two."

"Thank you. See, that means the world to both of us already. We will let everyone else know soon, I'm sure."

* * *

Around midnight that night, Troian walked into her house, smiling when she saw a pizza box and a note lying on the table.

_Babe, _

_I hope you had a good day on set; I missed you. I'm back at home tonight because I've been neglecting Michaela, but I will see you on set tomorrow. Enjoy your pizza, I know you prefer it if it's left out instead of put in the fridge. I'll see you soon. _

_I love you. XOXO_

_S_

Troian smiled brightly as she got a glass and filled it with water before sitting down at the table and eating some of the pizza.

Tomorrow, or any day where she got to see her girlfriend, would be a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright and early the next morning, Troian walked into the makeup trailer with her sunglasses on, wearing her moccasins and a large sweater with short shorts on.

She smiled at everyone kindly until she got to the last person in the room and the only one sitting in a chair, Shay.

Her face brightened immediately, especially since she didn't know that Shay was going to be on set that early.

Shay's eyes were closed as one of the makeup artists was working on her eye makeup so she took the opportunity to walk over to her girlfriend and kiss her gently on the cheek.

Cindy, the makeup artist smiled happily and walked away for a minute to give them some private time and Shay chuckled as she felt lips on her cheek, slowly opening her eyes and turning her head to see the culprit.

"Hi babe. What's with the sunglasses inside? You too cool for school?" The tanned girl joked as she stole the glasses off of Troian's face and put them on her own.

"You look perfect. Nice glasses." She said with a smile, "This is a nice surprise, Miss Mitchell. I wasn't expecting to see you this early."

"Same goes for you. I thought you would have had a later call time since you worked late last night."

"Well I'm glad I didn't, this is nice." The skinny brunette said as she leaned forward to move the sunglasses to the top of Shay's head before she leaned in to kiss her, causing everyone in the room to 'Aww' at the same time.

The two girls chuckled as they pulled apart, smiling at the makeup artists who were looking at them.

"Well I guess I should let you get back to putting her face on, huh?" Troian said to Cindy as she took a seat next to Shay.

The girls would occasionally get to drive to work together, but only if they knew that they were going to at least be in the first and last scenes of the day together, that way they would start and finish at the same time.

If their schedules did allow them to drive together to set, then they would have dinner and a sleepover at one of the girls' houses then night before, that way they could leave bright and early the next morning.

* * *

Unfortunately, the girls were only slated to be in one short scene together for the day. They spent two hours together in the hair and makeup trailer, chatting with all of the other ladies and each other before they kissed shortly and went off in different directions.

That day, Shay was off to do a scene with Lindsay, whom she had become really good friends with, and Troian was off with Keegan for a few scenes.

Both girls had become great friends with their on-screen love interests and would sometimes get together to hang out when they weren't working.

However, during one of their breaks, Shay took out her phone that she was hiding under the pillow on Emily's bed.

"And this is not my phone." She said as she picked it up, causing Lindsey to look at her strangely.

"What do you mean it's not yours?" She asked as she looked up from her own phone.

"Mine has a huge crack on the back that you can feel. This must be Troian's. Ours look exactly the same and we could've switched them up in the makeup trailer earlier."

"That sucks. Are you gonna go find her to switch them back?"

"Eh, no. She doesn't bring hers on set anyways. Or my phone now apparently."

Shay clicked the 'home' button and smiled as a picture of the two of them popped up on her screen as her background.

She unlocked Troian's phone since she knew the password and started playing one of her games until she saw a new text show up on her phone.

She glanced at it, out of habit, and saw that it was from Troian's younger brother, Nick.

_You lucky jerk._

After reading that, curiosity got the best of her and she ended up clicking on the message link as she mumbled "I'm going to girlfriend hell for this."

She looked through the most recent messages, smiling when she noticed that Troian mentioned something about her in a few of them.

She saw the last few texts exchanged between the two of them and laughed quietly.

_Hey T, you wanna hang out tomorrow night? I know you have nothing better to do. _

_**Uhh, I could definitely have something better to do. You don't know. **_

_Well Shay is in Brazil, so you don't have a better offer. Stop sulking and come out with me._

_**Screw you. And fine. **_

_Told you. No better offer. _

_**Ha. Ha. You are so funny. **_

Their sibling bickering continued on for a few more texts until they planned what they were going to do the following night.

_T! I had fun the other night. Wanna chill again soon?_

_**Of course! But you'll have to pull me away from the most gorgeous person ever in order to do so. **_

_Ahh that's right. Miss Mitchell is back in the States now. _

_You lucky jerk. _He added after his previous message.

Shay smiled brightly as she closed out of Troian's text messages and decided to go scope out her Twitter account.

A few minutes later, Lindsey looked up at Shay with a smile on her face.

"And now everyone knows what you did." She said with a laugh as Shay blushed.

"Saw her Twitter, did you?" Shay asked as Lindsey laughed again and nodded her head.

_Accidentally swapped phones with T when we were in the makeup trailer this morning. Wonder how long it'll take her to figure out. _

_Maybe I'll be able to wrangle Miss B into taking a picture with me later to reveal my identity. _

"Yeah, those two posts have so many retweets and favorites already, it's crazy."

"Who do people think it is?"

"Most people think it's Ashley. Or Luce. A few think it's you though."

"Well they'll all just have to be surprised when I put up a picture of me and Troian later."

"I bet she doesn't even know that you have her phone."

"Seriously. She's a good worker and doesn't bring it on set."

"How is Troian though? I haven't seen her lately." Lindsey asked as she sat down and handed Shay a water.

"She's doing really well. She's busy with all of her writing and everything, but she is good."

"I'm happy to hear that. I bet she's stoked that you're back too."

"I hope so." Shay laughed slightly, "I'm excited that I'm back."

* * *

"Hey, I think your girlfriend has your phone." Keegan said to Troian as he scrolled through his twitter feed during one of their breaks.

"Why would you say that?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because she just posted something on your twitter account." He laughed as she just shrugged.

"Yeah, we probably switched up our phones in the makeup trailer this morning or something. Who knows. I'll get it back from her at some point today." She shrugged, not caring too much about her phone.

* * *

Hours later, Shay and Troian were finally doing a scene together and laughing about their phones getting switched.

"Oh, babe. I promised the twitter fans a picture to reveal my identity. Ready?" Shay asked when they were waiting for the lighting to be set up.

"Yeah, sure." Troian agreed as she handed her phone to Lucy, who was also in the scene with them, so she could take the picture.

Lucy smiled happily as she watched them set up. The girls took a few pictures together; one was the two of them nicely standing next to each other with smiles on their faces, as well as a few other shots.

Troian took back her phone from Lucy and started typing a message on her twitter.

_Guilty. Party of Shannon. _She captioned, along with a picture of Shay standing there with a smirk on her face as Troian looked shocked while slightly covering her opened mouth.

The tall brunette smiled happily as she posted the status and then set her phone down on the counter of the Hastings' kitchen.

"I bet no one thought that you stole my phone." Troian said to Shay as Lucy nodded slightly.

"Yeah, not many thought it was me. And I didn't steal it. I accidentally took it. There is a difference, Miss Bellisario." Shay joked lightly.

"Sure…" She said, unconvinced as she winked at her girlfriend and smiled.

"Alright guys, lightings up, lets get started." The director shouted to everyone, bringing the girls back into work mode.


	4. Chapter 4

"Woah, Troian. Who pissed in your Cheerios?" Lucy asked after she watched the normally incredibly sweet Troian raise her voice at one of the assistants.

"What?" She bit out, incredibly irritated.

"You just proved my point for me. Are you alright? What's bugging you this much?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She answered shortly.

"Come on we're teams Trucy and Sparia. I know when something's eating at you. So spill."

"It's pathetic." The taller brunette added as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, it's obviously bothering you for a reason. So what is it?"

"Shay and I have just been on the opposite schedules this whole week, so whenever I get to her place she's gone or just about to leave. And when she gets home I'm still asleep or am getting ready to leave. But who am I kidding, I don't sleep anymore, so I'm exhausted."

"Troi, I'm sorry." She said sympathetically as Troian just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, it sucks. But I'll get over it. It's just hard to sleep alone now. I'm used to her hogging the bed or falling asleep with her glasses on and she just looks so adorable. I just miss it, that's all."

"Wow, look at you. Can't sleep without her, spending the night at her place on a regular basis, loving everything about her. I'm happy for you, Troi. And look, it's Friday, so you can go home and cuddle for however long you want. And I think all of the Spemily scenes are next week, so you should be on the same schedule."

"Uhh I know, I used to be a badass, but she turned me into mush. It's just so right with her, you know? I've never felt this way about anyone. And yes, we do practically live together. Sometimes it's her place, sometimes it's mine."

"You guys are too cute. It really does suck though that you're on opposite schedules."

"It does, but at least we get to see each other sometimes."

"Do you sleep at her place when she's not there?"

"Not really, because I don't want Michaela to feel awkward, but Shay sometimes stays at mine when I'm not there. She likes to be there so we're guaranteed to see each other at least once a day."

"You guys are really solid then, aren't you?"

"We really are. I think this is it."

"Miss Bellisario, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I am, Miss Hale. Everything just clicks and feels right. I've been in a lot of relationships and nothing has ever felt this real or amazing. Plus, we can literally spend 24/7 with each other and not want to kill each other."

"Wow. I'm even happier for you now then. Has she met the fam yet?"

"Not yet, but I've been talking to my dad and he wants to have a big family dinner soon, so if she's up for it, I'd love to take her."

"I'm sure she would be honored. Have you met her family yet?"

"We were talking about spending a week in Toronto with her family over the hiatus. That's still like two months away, but we're looking into it."

"Aww, T!" Lucy squealed before she launched into Troian to envelope her in a big hug.

"Yeah." The taller girl blushed as she returned the hug.

"Check you out, you're in a better mood after just talking about her." The shorter girl pointed out.

"I guess you're right." She laughed slightly as she thought about it some more.

"Well hey, let's get to rehearsing and the day will be over before you know it. Then your lady is awaiting."

* * *

"Hello?" Troian shouted out as she walked into her house that evening. They had managed to finish their scenes on time and Troian was walking in her front door at 7:30pm on a Friday night.

"Kitchen!" She got a reply from her favorite person as she immediately started towards the kitchen.

"Hi babe. I missed you this week." She said as she walked up behind Shay, who was stirring something on the stove, and linked her arms around Shay's waist.

"I missed you too, remind me to punch whoever decide to put us on completely different schedules this week."

"Will do. In fact, I'll even help you hunt them down." She answered with a smirk before she turned Shay around in her arms so she could plant a kiss on her lips.

Shay moaned into Troian's mouth after a few minutes of kissing, before she slightly pulled back.

"We can continue this later, but I don't want to overcook our food."

"What did you make?"

"I made spaghetti and garlic bread. I wanted to do something nice for you, but I'm not really a pro in the kitchen."

"That's really sweet. Thank you." Troian replied sincerely as she looked into her girlfriend's beautiful eyes.

"It's my pleasure. I was thinking we could eat and then cuddle up and watch a movie."

"You just read my mind."

"Well good."

"Oh, and I think we have the same schedule next week, so we should be able to see more of each other."

"Good, because this week was hell. I hated it."

"Ditto."

* * *

Later that night, the girls had finished their dinner at sat down just in time to see 'Pitch Perfect' come on the TV. They were chatting during a commercial when Troian's phone started ringing.

"Hey little bro, what's up?" She answered from her spot cuddling with Shay, since she didn't want to move.

"Hey, I just talked to dad and he wanted me to call you. Next Saturday is a family dinner, Shay is invited as well of course."

"Alright, thanks for passing on the message. I'll see what she's up to and let dad know. What time?"

"He's thinking 6 right now. Well, I'll let you go since I can only imagine what I'm interrupting."

"A movie, you smartass." She informed him before he laughed, said 'bye' and then hung up.

* * *

"How's Nick doing?" Shay asked as she looked up at Troian.

"He's good. We have a family dinner next Saturday that you have been cordially invited to."

"Wow, really?"

"Of course. You would have been invited to one earlier, we just haven't had one in a while because dad was off traveling for a few new shows."

"A Bellisario family dinner that I've been invited to. I don't even know what to say."

"Say you'll go. I'd love it if you met my crazy family." Troian said with a small smile, trying not to pressure her girlfriend into going.

"Of course I'll go. If they're anything like you, I'm sure I'll love them."

"And you already know Nick, so you'll know someone other than me."

"I'll mark off Saturday in my calendar." She added as she leaned a little closer to kiss her girlfriend's cheek.

Troian was about to say something else, but was interrupted when the movie started playing again. She turned to watch the movie, but had the biggest smile on her face when Shay glanced over to look at her.

* * *

Less than halfway through the movie, Troian had fallen asleep with her head in Shay's lap. The tanned girl smiled once she realized that her girlfriend had finally fallen asleep after a long workday. She began to run her hands through her girlfriend's hair soothingly as she continued to watch the rest of the movie.

Once the movie ended, Shay leaned down and kissed Troian's forehead as she rubbed her back.

"Come on, T. It's time for bed." She giggled quietly when Troian shook her head no before grabbing ahold of one of Shay's thighs.

"Nooo." She huskily whispered as Shay smiled.

"Yesss, now come on. Let's get you into a comfy bed."

Shay finally managed to get a half asleep Troian into bed before she went off to the bathroom and finished getting ready for bed.

Once she crawled back into her girlfriend's bed, Troian unconsciously scooted towards her until Shay had her arms wrapped around Troian's waist and they both fell asleep comfortably for the first time all week.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week at work proved to be a lot more relaxing and enjoyable since Troian and Shay had most of their scenes together. However, that Saturday, Shay was slated to go to her first ever Bellisario family dinner with her girlfriend.

About 30 minutes before Troian was supposed to pick her up, she got a phone call from Ashley.

"Oh, thank you so much for calling me! I am freaking out!" Was how the raven-haired woman answered the phone.

"What? Why?" The blonde asked her incredulously.

"Because I am meeting the Bellisario clan in like an hour. And you know how intense Troi can be; can you imagine like 20 people of equal intensity?"

"Good point. And good luck, you're going to need it."

"Thank you, Ashley. That is so helpful." She replied sarcastically.

"Well I don't know what you want me to say. Look, Troian wouldn't bring you if she didn't think you were ready. She knows you, and she knows that you will be fine. Don't sweat it. Just pretend that her dad is not one of the biggest names in the TV biz." The blonde added on.

"Well thank you for that, again."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." Ashley joked as Shay scoffed.

"Okay, I seriously don't think I can do this! I'm sweating so much and we aren't even there yet. Why am I so nervous about this?"

"Because she obviously means everything to you and you don't want to screw it up. You know how crazy intense these huge Italian families can be. If they don't like you, you're out."

"Does that really happen?" Shay asked, panicking even more.

"It does in movies sometimes." The blonde offered.

"What am I supposed to do? She's going to break up with me."

"No she's not! That's not what I said. You can handle this, Shannon. Just be calm and collected."

"How can I do that?"

"Act. It's what you do for a living."

"Okay, I really need to stop talking to you. It's getting me more nervous. Did you call for a reason other than to freak me out?" She asked, suddenly remembering that Ashley was the one that had called her.

"Actually I did. Tyler and I wanted to know if you and T wanted to double date it when that new movie comes out. The Heat. Dinner and a movie?"

"Of course, we'd love to do that."

"Speaking for the two of you, are we?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, she won't mind. When were you thinking?"

"How about next Saturday?"

"We'd love to. That is if we're still together after this family dinner." Shay added morosely.

"We will be." Troian said confidently from Shay's doorframe.

"Ash, I need to go." Shay said quickly as she held eye contact with Troian, who looked somewhat confused.

"Alright, call me later."

"Yeah. Bye."

* * *

"Hey, T. How much of that did you hear exactly?" Shay asked shyly as Troian walked into her room.

"Enough. What are you so worried about? They will love you, alright? I have no doubt."

"Will you still love me if I screw this up?"

"Of course I will. I'm not going to fall out of love with you if this goes poorly. You honestly have nothing to worry about. My family really isn't as intimidating as you'd think."

"Yeah, I'll be the judge of that. I need to change before we leave."

"Why? You look beautiful."

"Because I'm uncomfortably sweaty in this outfit."

"Well alright then. Go change and then we'll leave, okay?" The brunette said, grabbing Shay's wrist and pulling her into a quick hug before she ran off to get changed.

* * *

The girls hopped in Troian's BMW and drove over to her dad and stepmom's house in silence since Shay was so nervous.

They pulled up in front of the Bellisario house and sat there while Troian turned off the car and turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Babe, this night will be fine, I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because they will see what I see. I'm not worried about this at all, and you shouldn't be either."

"Okay. I would just like to point out that this whole thing was your idea."

"Actually it was mostly my dad's. He's wanted to meet you, but I wanted to wait a little to make sure you were comfortable with it."

"Well let's get this show on the road then, and he can see what an underachiever his daughter is dating."

"Oh stop doubting yourself, Shannon. You're so smart and talented, and you do great things for so many people. My family knows that, and they like that about you. They all already like you; you just have to go in there so they can actually meet you."

Troian opened the car door for her girlfriend before pecking her on the cheek and bringing her into a strong hug. Once they opened the front door, they could automatically hear throngs of people in the family room.

"Hello!" Troian shouted, causing the crowd of people to say hi back.

She walked over and hugged her family members as they all stood up. Once she came to her dad last, he whispered in her ear as he gave her a hug, leaving her with a big smile on her face.

"Everyone, this is Shay." She said as she stood back and grabbed Shay's hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'll introduce you one on one later." She whispered into Shay's ear, getting a slight nod from her girlfriend.

"Hi Shay, it's nice to see you again." Nick said as he got up to give her a quick hug, "Beware, they can smell fear." He stage whispered into her ear, causing Troian to smack him on the shoulder.

"Oh stop. They do not!" She joked with her brother.

"So Shay, quick question: You have 60 seconds to answer and if you get it right, this dinner will be fine; if not, well, you'll see what happens." Donald Bellisario said as he stood up and walked about two feet away from Shay.

The raven-haired girl gulped visibly as Troian looked somewhat concerned.

"Uh, okay?" She said tentatively.

"What country has the biggest hole in the ozone layer over it?" He spit out quickly.

"It's actually Antarctica, interestingly enough." She said, shocking everyone in the room, leaving Troian with a cocky smile on her face.

Donald smirked suddenly, "Well it's nice to see that you know that; I didn't even know the correct answer until 5 minutes ago. But I was also kidding; if my daughter is serious enough about you to bring you to dinner, then I certainly approve. Plus, I've heard about you nonstop from Troian for a while now, so it's nice to finally meet you."

"Well I'm surprised that I knew that, too. Troian is definitely the brain of this relationship." She laughed nervously before shaking his hand, "It's very nice to meet you though, Mr. Bellisario. You have a wonderful daughter."

"Well thank you, I think so. And it's Don; no formalities needed." He added as he handed the two girls some wine.

They all chatted for a few more minutes, and Shay was introduced to more family members before they were all told to head into the dining room to start dinner.

Shay and Troian hung back for a few seconds and Shay immediately kissed Troian quickly once no one was looking.

"Thank you." She offered as her girlfriend smiled.

"For what?" Troian asked with a small smile on her face.

"Bringing me here and having faith in me. And being a braniac and reading that ozone layer article to me the other day." She added as Troian laughed.

"I love you." The brunette said, smiling when Shay's eyes lit up.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Guys, can you stop telling her these stories?" Troian begged as her whole family laughed.

"Why? I think it's cute to hear about a younger, but just as nerdy Troian." Shay said as she squeezed Troian's hand under the table.

"My personal favorite was during her college years; I went up to visit her for the weekend and I showed up at her dorm and she was hammered. She was so drunk, but there she was, trying to do her statistics homework for like the only math class she ever had to take." Nick shared with the family, getting everyone to laugh like crazy as Troian blushed.

"I'll still remember what she was saying, 'Nick, Nick…do you know how to find the giraffe in this equation?' She was not making sense at all, it was fabulous." He shared again.

"Alright, I think we're done here!" Troian said as she stood up.

"Oh, stop it. You're going to get all the dirt on me from my family when you meet them, so it's my turn now. Don, do you have any pictures of Troian when she was younger?" Shay asked with a smirk as she pulled Troian back down.

"I like the way you think, Shay. Let me go get my laptop. Things are about to get interesting." The man smiled as his daughter shook her head.

* * *

"I still can't believe you and all of the other spouses beat the actual Bellisarios at charades! How did that possibly happen?" Troian said for the third time since they left her dad's house.

"Just talented I guess, babe." Shay said happily once they got back into Troian's car.

"Do you feel better now though? You and my dad were getting pretty buddy buddy towards the end there."

"I do feel a lot better now, thank you."

"Well I'm glad you had a fun time. I'd love for you to come to another family dinner if you want to."

"I would love to." She replied before she leaned across the car to plant a kiss on Troian's lips.

"So, home, some ice cream, and a movie?" Troian suggested.

"Sounds perfect. Oh, and Ashley and Tyler want to all grab dinner and then go see 'The Heat' next Saturday if you're up for it."

"Yeah, that'd be great. I've been wanting to see that movie."

"Perfect, I'll tell Ash!"

"Thank you again for coming with me tonight, I'm really glad that my family finally got to meet you." Troian said, smiling when Shay brought her hand to rest on Troian's thigh.

"Thank you for including me, your family is great; I can see why you are all so close."

"Well I hope they'll be your family too one day." Troian said quietly as she focused on the road ahead of her.

"I'd love that." Shay quietly answered back as she squeezed her girlfriend's thigh.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey T, what are you doing this afternoon?" Lucy asked her friend while they were all sitting around waiting to start a scene.

"Nothing that I know of. Why?"

"I've been wanting to try out this dance class for a while and we both might get out in time. You in?"

"Hell yes, I'm in. It's been too long since I've gone to a dance class." The taller brunette said excitedly.

"Sweet, I can't wait!" Lucy exclaimed as Troian smiled.

"Can't wait for what?" Shay asked as she and Ashley walked over to sit with the two girls in between takes.

"Your wonderful girlfriend is going to a dance class with me this afternoon after work."

"That's awesome! That sounds like a ton of fun."

"Yeah, it will be! The four of us should all go when we all have a day off."

"I would love that." Ashley said as she looked up from her phone to find Shay nodding.

"Definitely." Shay threw in.

* * *

The four girls had finally finished their scene together, which was Troian and Lucy's last scene of the day. Ashley was about to go off in a scene with Tyler and Shay was going over to do a scene with her on-screen mom.

"Alright, bye guys. I hope you finish up soon." Lucy said to the two girls, as they were about to leave.

"Bye Ash, bye babe." Troian said as she walked over to the two girls who were still seated.

She placed a kiss on Shay's forehead as the raven-haired girl looked up at Troian with a smile.

"I'll see you tonight?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Definitely, just call me when you're off, or just come straight over if it's after 7 because I'll be home from the class by then."

"Perfect. I'll see you later. Love you." She said as Troian leaned down one last time to kiss her on the lips quickly.

"Love you, too. Bye ladies, have a nice rest of the day."

Shay watched as Troian and Lucy left, giggling along the way, before she turned back to look at Ashley.

"You guys are too cute. The two of you are seriously adorable. Like you two could outshine baby bunnies, you're so cute." The blonde said gushingly.

"Alright, alright." Shay laughed out, getting Ashley to stop talking about how cute they are.

"Well I'm going to go run lines with Ty, I'll see you later." The blonde said as she stood up.

"Yeah, later." Shay added as she got up to go find Nia so she could visit with her on-screen mom.

* * *

"Lucy! Troian! Where are you two headed?" Paparazzi shouted as the two girls got out of their cars and met up on the sidewalk. They had planned to drive together, but didn't want to have to go back on set to pick up the other's car later, so Troian followed Lucy there.

"To a dance class!" Lucy said excitedly as she linked arms with the taller brunette.

"Are you guys good dancers?"

"Troian is for sure; I'm not great."

"She's lying; she's an awesome dancer!" Troian interrupted as the paparazzo smirked.

"So I guess this puts to bed rumors about tension on set?"

"What tension? The entire cast hangs out together all of the time; it's like one giant party. We all love each other." Troian said as Lucy nodded.

"Ditto. I've honestly never had any problems with the girls, they're great friends."

"Well this is our stop, fellas. See you later." Troian said as she and Lucy got to the dance studio and Troian opened the door for her friend.

* * *

"Troian, I'm home!" Shay shouted through the house as she shut and locked the front door.

When she didn't hear a response, she started walking through the brunette's house until she heard that the shower was on and Troian was humming a song to herself.

She smiled when she heard that, then she decided to quickly undress and surprise her girlfriend in the shower.

Troian was shampooing her hair when she felt kisses being pressed to her shoulder.

"Well hello. This is a nice surprise." She said happily as she turned around to kiss her girlfriend on the lips.

After a brief make out session, Shay pushed the brunette back under the shower before she started washing the shampoo out of her hair for her.

About 20 more minutes were spent in the shower, washing hair and kissing, before they got out to change.

"So did you and Luce have a good time at the dance class?" Shay asked as she brushed her hair on Troian's bed.

"Yeah, it felt great to dance again. I had a lot of fun. We want to go again whenever we're both off at the same time."

"That'll be nice."

"Not as nice as it would be if you came with us. And wore those super sexy black heels that you always wear when you go to dance class." Troian said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh yeah?" Shay drew out the short sentence as Troian smirked and nodded.

"I mean, damn it, Mitchell. Your body looks fabulous on the daily, but those heels are definitely a turn on."

"Well I'm glad you think so, because I love wearing them."

* * *

"I have the day off tomorrow, and I promised Michaela that I would spend the whole day with her. I've been neglecting her lately; so I probably won't see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Have a great day with Michaela! I have to work for a few hours, and then I'm running errands. Nothing too thrilling." The brunette assured her girlfriend.

"Are you and Luce going to another dance class?"

"I don't think so, she's working longer than I am."

"Got it. Well I will definitely see you on set the day after tomorrow."

"You better. Alright, I'm going to sleep." Troian said as she kissed Shay's lips softly and then rolled over to turn her light off.

"Goodnight, babe. I love you." Shay said as she leaned forward for one last kiss.

"I love you too."

Once both of their lights were turned off, Shay rolled over and wrapped her arm around Troian's waist as they both sighed happily.

* * *

The next night, Michaela and Shay were sitting in their living room drinking wine while they swapped funny stories that had happened recently. Since they had both been so busy with work, and Shay had been busy with Troian, they hadn't gotten to hang out as much as usual.

"This was a good day, I'm glad we got to do it." Shay said, smiling.

"Me too. It's been a while. What do you say we watch some episodes of 'Cake Boss'? We have like 15 episodes taped."

"Yes, please. Then can we make a cake? Obviously not as pretty, but hopefully delicious?"

"It's like we share a mind." Michaela joked as she turned on the TV.

Three hours later, they were in the kitchen drinking more wine and baking a chocolate cake. After they sat down with their cake, in front of the TV, Shay glanced around for her phone.

"I have no idea where I set my phone. Oh well." She shrugged before taking a bite of the cake they had just made.

An hour later, she was getting ready to go to bed when Michaela shouted at her from her room.

"Yeah?" Shay asked when she walked into Michaela's room.

"Have you talked to Troian at all lately?"

"No, why?"

"Uhh…you might want to." She said as she turned the screen to show Shay what she was looking at.

There was an article up titled, 'Pretty Little Liars Star Back Together with Ex-Boyfriend?' and Shay was getting very angry as she continued to read the article.

"Troian Bellisario was spotted today in a Whole Foods store in Burbank, CA chatting with her ex, Patrick Adams. The two parted ways over a year ago, during the hiatus of her hit show, Pretty Little Liars. Lately, rumors have been circling that she has been dating co-star, Keegan Allen, however, nothing has been confirmed. She and Patrick seemed friendly as they chatted and walked down the aisles together. They then sat down to eat at the café inside Whole Foods when things started to get heated. The two argued before Bellisario got up and left the café. Adams followed her to the parking lot and caught up with her before she got in her car. As pictures show, he leaned forward to kiss her when she pushed him away and yelled at him before she got in her car and drove away. Uh-oh. Looks like those two won't be getting back together anytime soon. It also points to the young star being in a relationship, possibly with Keegan Allen." Shay read in anger as Michaela sat there with an unsure look on her face.

"You alright, Shay?" Her best friend asked her slowly.

"Are you kidding me? Who the hell does he think he is? I am seriously going to punch him the next time I see him."

"Look, I know it sucks, but she pushed him away before anything happened." Michaela said, not sure what she should say.

"He still tried to take advantage of her, and that's not okay! Help me find my damn phone, please." She said as she stormed out of the room.

10 minutes later, they found her phone under the couch and Shay saw that her phone had practically blown up. She had at least 20 messages from Ashley and Lucy combined, as well as 5 from Troian. She also had a missed call and voicemail from her girlfriend.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, something happened today. Don't freak out though, I handled it. I ran into Patrick at the store and we grabbed some food to catch up because he wanted to, then he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away before he could, I swear. Then I left. I think people saw us and probably took pictures. I just don't want you to get blindsided by this if it's online. Anyways, call me later. Love you." Shay frowned as she listened to Troian's sad voice.

She immediately hit the 'call back' button and started talking as soon as she heard the phone pick up.

"I will kill him, I swear. Or at least kick him where the sun don't shine." She growled until she heard Troian speak.

"No you won't, it's fine. I'm sorry this happened though."

"Hey, it's not your fault. Are you doing okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, just annoyed that I thought it would be fine if we caught up. I even told him that I have been in a relationship for 9 months and he still pulls that shit." She huffed angrily.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Do you want me to come over?" Shay asked, ready to hop in her car.

"No that's fine. How about I come over to your place? Would Michaela be cool with that?"

"Of course she will. We were both just heading to bed anyways."

"Okay. I'll be over in like 20 minutes." The brunette stated as she started to pack a bag.

"Alright, drive safe. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

* * *

**You guys are all awesome! Thanks for the support! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything PLL related, and this story is purely fiction, but I do enjoy the reviews and follows/favorites. You guys are awesome! **

* * *

Shay was sitting on the couch, texting Ashley and Lucy back, when Troian used her key to open the front door to Shay's house. The brunette locked the door and slipped off her shoes before she saw Shay and walked towards her.

"Hi T." The raven-haired beauty said with a smile as she opened her arms wide.

"Thanks for letting me come over, Shan." The brunette said as she fell into her girlfriend's arms, sighing happily when she felt Shay's lips on her neck.

"So can we talk about how much I want Patrick to go back to Toronto?" Shay asked as Troian scoffed.

"You and me, both." Troian slinked down and turned over so her head was in Shay's lap and looked up at her girlfriend, "I'm sorry that he tried to kiss me."

"You shouldn't be sorry for that, Troian. You didn't initiate it."

"I didn't let it happen or want it to happen though." She said again, making sure that Shay knew she wanted no part in that.

"I know; I saw the pictures and I also believe you. I know that you would never cheat on me, or anyone for that matter."

Troian looked up at her and smiled slightly as Shay ran her hands through Troian's hair.

"Is there anything I can do to make your day less sucky?" The tanned girl asked.

"You're already doing it." Troian smiled as she grabbed one of Shay's hands and kissed it, "But how about you, me, ice cream, and TV in your bed?"

"The sounds perfect. I'll get everything and meet you in there." She responded since she was already in her pajamas.

Troian rolled off the couch and grabbed her bag before she walked down the hall to change. Before she changed, she walked to Michaela's room to ask if she wanted ice cream, but she noticed that the lights were off, so she decided not to wake her up.

Less than 10 minutes later, the two were curled up in Shay's bed watching episodes of 'The Big Bang Theory' and eating ice cream, and just enjoying each other's company.

"So I guess we can drive into work together then." Troian said as she looked over at her girlfriend.

"I think I end a few hours later than you do." She said as she pouted.

"Well I can just stick around and we can go out to dinner afterwards if you want?"

"That would be great, babe, thank you."

* * *

In their first scene of the day, all four girls were supposed to be sleeping in the Hastings' living room and then wake up to find Mona gone.

Shay and Troian were both pleased when they got to their marks and found that they were right next to each other. The brunette was on the couch, and Shay was leaning against the couch on the floor. They had redone the scene a few times already to get the lighting right, and they were all getting a little antsy.

Shay was pretending to sleep when she heard Troian in the quietest whisper.

"I bought these shoes yesterday. They were Velcro. What a rip off." Troian whispered, making the corner of Shay's lips turn up ever so slightly as Troian laid behind her on the couch, whispering in her ear.

"I also went on this website last night. . Now that's a site for sore eyes." She said before Shay started hysterically laughing, causing the other girls to sit up and smile.

"What is all that racket about, Mitchell?" Ashley asked in between laughs.

"Troian was telling me funny jokes. I'm sorry, let's go again." Shay said once she calmed down.

"Oh, I needed that." Lucy muttered before she lay back down and pretended to sleep.

Once they got the shot they wanted, instead of yelling cut, the director passed on a message.

"Marlene wants you two to kiss." He said as all of the girls smiled. Their scene had ended with Troian and Shay looking at each other from their places on the couch and floor.

Shay shrugged slightly as Troian leaned forward and gave her a big kiss on the lips and Ashley and Lucy 'whooped' in happiness causing Shay and Troian to break apart.

"And cut." The director shouted with a smile, "Don't worry, the kiss won't make it onto the show. Maybe the bloopers though." He joked.

* * *

Shay was finally filming her last scene of the day with her on-screen mom, and was definitely losing energy fast.

Troian was sitting in her chair next to the director, watching Shay on the monitors.

Finally, at around 8:30pm, Shay was done for the day. She smiled as she walked over to Troian and grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together.

"Bye everyone, thank you!" They both shouted to the crew and director before they took off to Shay's dressing room.

"Thanks for staying and waiting. This is nice. I like leaving together."

"Me too. I'm glad that we can do this." Troian said with a smile before she took a step closer to Shay and brushed their lips together gently as the raven-haired beauty smiled into their kiss.

"Not that I don't enjoy this, but I'm starving. Where do you want to go eat?" She asked as she started packing up her stuff.

"How about that nice Italian place near my house? I know you always love your pizza." She said with a smirk.

"I definitely do. That sounds wonderful. You ready?" She asked, grabbing her bag.

"Definitely." Troian answered as she held the door open for Shay.

* * *

They sat down at the Italian Restaurant at 8:45pm and were sitting there talking and laughing about their day shooting scenes with all of the girls.

They both noticed some of the teenaged girls glancing in their direction, but chose to ignore it since they were both used to it. They both figured that they would come over if they wanted to talk.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Shay asked before she took a sip of her red wine.

"On set again, probably all day. Working with Mr. Allen." Troian responded after she set down her water glass.

"That should be fun. I haven't worked with Keegs in a while!" Shay exclaimed as two teenaged girls walked over to their table shyly.

Troian glanced over and saw them walking over cautiously before she smiled happily.

"Hi." She said huskily, causing Shay to shiver slightly.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt." They said at the same time.

"Oh, it's no problem!" Shay assured them as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"We were just wondering if we could possibly get an autograph and a picture?" One of the girls said as Shay nodded.

"Of course!" Troian replied, "Do you have paper or something?"

Luckily both of the girls had paper and pens, so Shay and Troian both took one from each of them.

"What are your names?" Shay asked as she and Troian looked at the girls.

"I'm Megan, and that's my sister, Lena." The older of the two girls responded as Troian and Shay both started writing them a note.

"So how did you feel about Spencer last season?" Troian asked.

"We thought you did a great job pretending to be on the 'A Team,' but we think that Toby is actually bad."

"A lot of people have been saying that to me actually." Troian said as she looked up at the two girls with a smirk.

"What about Emily? How do you think she's doing?" Shay asked once she was done writing both of the girls a note.

"I feel so bad for her, but I'm glad Paige wasn't on the 'A Team.' We're both big Paily fans." Lena said with a smile.

"I'm glad. So am I." Shay said as she looked at Troian, who had just finished writing.

"So, picture time?" Shay asked as she stood up.

Megan went first, getting her picture taken as she stood in between Shay and Troian; Lena went next and then the two actresses sat back down at their table.

"Thank so much for taking the time to do that." Lena said as Megan nodded happily.

"It's nice to know that you two are friends in real life. We definitely love your friendship on the show." The girls stated.

"We are definitely very close off screen as well." Shay confirmed with a sly wink in Troian's direction.

* * *

"They were really sweet." Shay said once the girls left the restaurant with their family.

"Yeah, they were. I always enjoy meeting fans of the show."

"Definitely." Shay agreed, "Thank you." She said as she looked up at the waiter who had just brought their food.

"Thanks." Troian said to the waiter as well.

"So are we still on for this Saturday with Ashley and Tyler?" Troian asked as she took a bite of her pasta.

"Definitely. I'll iron out the details with Ashley tomorrow." She said, knowing that her girlfriend liked to know exactly what they were doing.

"How's the pizza, Shan?" Troian asked, knowing that the raven-haired girl was so happy at the moment.

"Oh, it's so good. Thanks for choosing this place."

* * *

"We have interviews tomorrow morning before we start shooting, don't we?" Shay asked suddenly as the two were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, we have like 5 or 6 I think. It shouldn't take too long." Troian replied, "Plus, I think we're doing the interviews in pairs. You and me, and Luce and Ash."

"I love it when we're interviewed together; I think it's a lot more fun."

The next day, the girls were on their last interview on set while Ashley and Lucy had just finished.

Ashley and Lucy stood behind the cameraman and watched as their two friends got interviewed. They both left to go get coffee after they watched them for about 30 seconds.

"They're so cute, aren't they?" Lucy asked as she grabbed a coffee cup.

"Definitely. Did you see them leaning in that interview?" The blonde asked with a short laugh.

"How could I miss it? They were leaning into each other, so much that their shoulders were resting against each other's. They're too adorable."

"I'm so happy for them. I can't believe they've already been together for 9 months."

"Crazy, isn't it?" Lucy said rhetorically, "And what about you? You and Mr. Blackburn have been dating for like 11 months now, right?"

"We have." She said with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Alright ladies, everyone is done with interviews now, so let's get to work." The director said once all the girls were standing together in a circle.

"Alright, I'm off to run lines with Ryan. See you ladies, later." Lucy said as she left the group in search of Ryan.

"Troian, everything is set for your first scene with Keegan. Ashley and Shay, have a nice few hours off. You're supposed to be back at 4pm." The director told them all before he walked away.

"Brunch?" Shay asked her blonde friend.

"Definitely. Bye Troi, see you this afternoon." Ashley said, already grabbing her things.

"Have fun, you two." Troian said as Shay walked over to her and straight into her arms.

"I love you. I'll see you in a bit." Shay whispered into Troian's ear before she leaned back slightly to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Love you too. Now get out of here and enjoy your free time!" The brunette said, watching the girls leave before she went onto the set.


	8. Chapter 8

**Like I've said before, this story is completely fiction and all my own thinking! Thanks so much for all the reviews/favorites/follows and for reading! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy! **

"You almost ready, babe?" Troian asked her girlfriend as she sat on Shay's bed.

"Yeah, just grabbing my shoes; are they here yet?" She asked as she peeked out of her closet to look at the brunette sitting on her bed.

"They should be here any minute." She said right as she heard the front door opening.

"We're here, you lovebirds! I hope you two are both decent because we're walking to your room now." Ashley shouted loudly as she walked through the house.

"That was a lovely entrance." Troian said as Ashley poked her head into Shay's room slowly.

"Oh good, you're both dressed."

"Of course we are! We knew that you two were coming over. Hi, Tyler." Shay said from the entrance to her closet as she noticed him lurking behind Ashley, not wanting to walk straight into her room like his girlfriend had.

"Don't give me that bull, Mitchell! I've heard plenty about your sex life, you little horndog. I wouldn't be surprised if you did the dirty deed right before you got changed." Ashley smirked as she watched Troian blush and avoid eye contact.

"Can we please be done with this conversation?" Tyler asked from the doorframe as Troian nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, are you ready to go grab dinner?" Shay said as she grabbed her purse from its place next to Troian before she grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her up off the bed.

"That really good Thai restaurant just down the road, right?" Troian asked since she was the one that would be driving.

"That's the one, babe." Shay said as they all filed down the hall and out the front door.

* * *

"So we need to do this more often." Ashley said after the whole table stopped laughing at one of the dry comments Troian had said.

"Definitely." Shay and Troian agreed.

"It's always a blast hanging out with you three, that's for sure." Tyler added as he squeezed Ashley's leg under the table.

"You need to let your hilarious side out more often in interviews, Troi. People would flip." Ashley suggested as Troian smiled.

"So who else is totally stoked about this movie? Sandra Bullock and Melissa McCarthy together in one movie? It's going to be amazing." Troian said after she finished a bite of her food.

"Oh for sure, my head is going to hurt after all of the laughing that I'll be doing." Ashley agreed with a laugh.

"So how's it going with you guys? On and off screen?" Tyler asked since he hadn't seen the two girls in a while.

"Things are amazing in my life right now." Shay answered as she looked lovingly at Troian, who returned her gaze with as much love.

"Same. Everything has been beyond incredible lately. Relationship is fantastic and work is just as fun as ever, so I couldn't be happier." Troian replied with a huge smile on her face as Shay grabbed her hand under the table.

"Good, I'm really happy for you guys. It was about time you two got together, too." Tyler added as Troian laughed.

"That obvious?" Shay asked as Tyler turned and looked at Troian knowingly.

"That, and the fact that your girlfriend asked for my advice about the whole situation."

"She did?" Shay and Ashley both asked.

"I did. Like a month before we started dating I think?" She looked at Tyler for confirmation.

"What did she say?" Shay asked, wanting to know.

"She was just freaking out because you were both single and the flirting had been stepped up, and she didn't know if she should go for it or not."

"What'd you tell her?" Ashley asked as she leaned in, engrossed in the story.

"Well I obviously told her to go for it." He said with a smile.

"I was just worried that something would go wrong with us and then it would be tense and uncomfortable for everyone on set. And I thought there was a possibility that you didn't actually like me like that and you were just very flirty."

"Not a chance; I've had it in for you since like day 1; I'm not kidding." Shay said and they both wished that they could kiss each other in that moment, but they both refrained.

"I would've thought that you would've gone to Lucy for relationship advice." Shay pondered out loud.

"I love that girl, but she tends to let things slip out of excitement, and I didn't want that getting back to you if I decided not to do anything about it. But Tyler was perfect, he got me to take the chance because he said that it worked out really well for him." She said as she watched Ashley break out into the biggest smile.

"He did?" The blonde asked happily.

"He did." Troian confirmed with a smile, "About a month into you two getting together."

The group continued with their story time, all of them laughing and hearing new things from each other until it was time to leave for the movie.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that was possibly one of the funniest movies I've ever seen." Ashley managed to spit out as she and Shay stumbled into each other in laughter as they exited the theater.

Troian and Tyler smiled fondly as they watched their girlfriends laugh and walk ahead of them with their arms linked.

"So when are you going to do it?" He asked quietly.

"Soon, I think. I just need to find the right time. Probably at least another month though, I'd guess."

"I'm happy for you, Bellisario." He said as he nudged her shoulder.

"Thank you. And I'm happy for you two, it looks like you've got a great thing going with Miss Benson."

"We definitely do." He added as he smiled fondly in the blonde's direction.

Once they all got into the car, Troian started driving them back to Shay's house as they all listened to music and Shay and Ashley sang and danced along with the radio.

* * *

Shay and Troian walked back into Shay's house after they watched Ashley and Tyler drive off in Tyler's car.

"So I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I think we should come out soon. What do you think?" Troian blurted out as she got ready for bed.

"I think that would be really nice." Shay said with a sincere smile growing on her face, "How should we do it though?"

"I think we should just pick the moment when it feels right. No hurry, no necessary pre-planning." Troian said as she placed her arms over Shay's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"That sounds good with me. Oh, and I talked to my parents yesterday and they're sending Foxy out here for a week when they're on vacation." Shay said excitedly.

"Really? That's awesome! When is she coming in?" Troian asked before she leaned forward to peck her girlfriend's lips and then walk to her side of the bed.

"Wednesday. I don't have any scenes that day, so I'll be free to pick her up at the airport."

"That's awesome. I would totally go to the airport with you, but I have to work."

"That's fine. Oh, and my parents want to talk and figure out if you still wanted to go meet them in person over the hiatus."

"Of course I do. Tell me when and where and I'll be there."

* * *

The next morning, Troian woke up early and went to a Pilates class in LA while she let her girlfriend sleep. She got back to Shay's house around 10am with coffee and breakfast for the raven-haired girl.

Shay was sitting up in her bed, Skyping with her parents when she heard the front door open.

"Oh, Troian must be back." Shay said as she listened for her girlfriend to say something. "Troian?" She yelled out questioningly when she didn't hear anything.

"Morning, babe!" She shouted back from the kitchen, where she set down the assortment of muffins and bagels she had picked up.

"So when are we meeting the fabulous Troian in person?" Shay's dad asked, since they had already been introduced via Skype and have had multiple conversations together.

"Soon; we are in the process of planning a trip to visit you guys." Shay confirmed with a smile.

"I didn't know you were up already; I brought breakfast." The brunette said as she walked into Shay's bedroom, handing her a cup of coffee and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, T. Yeah, I've been up for a little while, I'm just talking to my parents." She said, pointing to the computer on her lap.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell!" Troian said as she stepped in closer to Shay and leaned into their line of vision, "It's nice to see you both again. I'll leave you three to talk."

"Oh, nonsense. Come sit down and chat for a few minutes." Shay's dad said as Troian looked at her girlfriend cautiously.

Shay pulled her down onto the bed next to her, not minding that she was all sweaty from Pilates. Sunday was her laundry day anyways, so she'd just throw the sheets in with her other clothes.

"Sorry I'm all sweaty, I just got back from a Pilates class." She told her girlfriend's parents with a shy smile. "How are you two doing? Looking forward to your cruise?" She asked, remembering that Shay said they were heading onto a cruise, which is why they were sending Shay her dog.

"We're both doing well, honey. We are definitely looking forward to our cruise! I'm almost all packed, except this one hasn't even gotten his suitcase out yet." Shay's mom said as she pointed to Shay's dad, causing them all to laugh.

"I'll get to it eventually!" Her dad assured them, causing them all to smile, "Anyways, Shay was just telling us that you are planning to come out to Vancouver with her to meet us soon."

"That is true! I'm hoping to come out there on our hiatus in a few months, if that's alright?" She said, not wanting to be pushy.

"Of course that's alright, we'd love to meet you in person." They both assured her as Shay sat back and took a sip of her coffee with a smile on her face.

"Hey, can we continue this Skype date some other time? I'm getting really hungry." Shay said once her parents were done talking.

"Of course, we'll talk to you both soon." Her mom assured them.

"Perfect! Love you guys. I'll call you Tuesday night to confirm everything with Foxy." She said with a smile.

"Okay, sweetie. Troian, take care of our little girl for us and don't work to hard."

"Will do." She answered with a smile and a nod.

* * *

Troian sat there quietly as Shay shut her laptop and set it on her bedside table before turning to look at the brunette.

"They really like you, you know?" Shay said as she leaned over and placed a light kiss on Troian's cheek.

"You think so?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, definitely. They were asking all about you before you walked in. Thank you for the coffee and breakfast, by the way."

"Of course. Muffins and bagels are on the kitchen island for the both of us, and Michaela if she wants some." Troian added as she looked at Shay's smiling face.

"You're really sweaty still, why don't you do something about it? You should lock the door." She suggested with a smirk as Troian quickly stood up to shut and lock the door.

"How is this going to help the sweaty situation?" Troian asked as she walked back over to Shay with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, then we'll both be sweaty and we can have a nice shower together, then some breakfast." She said as she reached out for Troian who was standing at the side of her bed.

Shay pulled her into a passionate kiss as Troian pushed her back on the bed, so she was straddling the tanned girl.

"Is it weird that I always think you're incredibly attractive after you work out?" Shay asked as Troian started kissing her neck.

"No, I always think you look hot during and after your workout." She answered before she connected their lips again.


	9. Chapter 9

That Wednesday, Troian left Shay's house at 5am to go to set and get ready for a full day of filming while Shay got to sleep in.

The tanned girl had plans to grab breakfast with her best friend and housemate, Michaela, before she had to pick up her dog from the airport.

After a morning filled with scenes, Troian got a three-hour break while they shot some other scenes that didn't include her. The brunette sat down on her couch in her dressing room and opened up her computer and Skype.

"Right on time." She said as she noticed someone coming online.

After video calling them for a few seconds, they finally picked up.

"Hi Troian, how are you?" Shay's dad asked once he saw her face pop up on the screen.

"I'm doing well, thanks. How are you?" She asked politely, as she got more and more nervous.

"I'm good; thankful for the break from packing." He said with a smile.

"Well I don't want to take up too much of your time, so I'll get right to it." She said as she smiled at Shay's mom who had just walked into the room and sat down next to her husband.

"We're all ears." Mrs. Mitchell said with a smile.

"As you know, Shay and I have been dating for close to a year, and we've been great friends for about four years now. I loved her as a friend, and I'm very much in love with her, and I plan to spend the rest of my life with her, if she'll have me. That being said, family is incredibly important to the both of us, and we both value the opinions of our families. I also know that we haven't been able to meet in person yet, but we have had many conversations over the months, so I'm confident in saying that you know who I am as a person and as your daughter's girlfriend. So, what I'm saying is, I would like to know if I have your blessing to ask your daughter to marry me?" The brunette said somewhat quickly, breathing shakily once she was done with her speech before she looked back up at the screen.

Both of her girlfriend's parents had tears in their eyes as they looked up at Troian.

"I had a feeling that's what today was about when we got the email from you the other night, and I'm very honored that you have asked us this incredibly important question." Mr. Mitchell said as Troian nodded slowly.

"When were you planning on doing it?" Shay's mom asked with a smile on her face.

"I was hoping to propose in about a month, but not without your blessing." She answered sincerely.

"Well you've definitely earned it from us, Troian. Our daughter raves about you every time we talk and we think that you're a great young woman." Mr. Mitchell said as his wife nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Thank you so much, you will never know how much this means to me." She said, now having tears form in her eyes.

"I think it goes without saying that you will take care of our daughter."

"Oh, of course, sir. She means everything to me, I'll always take care of her if she'll let me." The brunette answered truthfully.

"Well we will definitely keep quiet about this; I'm assuming you'll give us a call once you propose?"

"Of course I will; or I'm sure she will right after a do it. Thank you so much, again."

"It's our pleasure, I'm just glad that our daughter found you."

"I'm so incredibly lucky to have met her, that is for sure."

"Well we should probably finish getting ready for our trip and let you get back to work, but we'll talk soon?"

"Of course. Have a wonderful trip, and thank you again."

"We'll try. Have a good week with Shay and Foxy."

"I will."

* * *

"Tyler! Are you in here?" Troian asked as she knocked frantically on her friend's dressing room door.

"Just a second." He yelled as he walked to unlock the door. "Sorry it was locked, I was just changing into Caleb's stuff." He answered as he let her into his room.

"They said yes!" Troian said, almost bouncing off the walls, she was so excited.

"I'm gonna need a little more information." He said with a smile.

"I just Skyped Shay's parents to ask if it would be okay with them if I were to propose to Shay and they gave me their blessing!" She spouted out so fast that he almost had trouble hearing what she said.

"Are you serious? They said yes?" He asked, quickly getting excited for his friend.

"They did! I can't believe it; it's so real now!" She said as she looked at Tyler, who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Dude! I'm so happy for you! This is amazing!" He agreed as he pulled her into a tight hug.

After a few more minutes of excited talking, Troian left so he could finish getting ready.

"Remember, lips are sealed." She said as she looked at him before leaving the room.

"I won't tell a soul, I promise." He assured her as he slipped a beanie onto his head.

* * *

"Hi Foxy!" Troian said as she walked into Shay's house that evening and was greeted by an excited Pomeranian.

The brunette sat on the floor with the dog for a few minutes before she picked her up and went further into the house to find Shay.

"Babe?" She asked as Foxy licked her hand happily.

"Kitchen!" Shay shouted back.

"Hi Shay." Troian said, almost melting at how gorgeous her girlfriend looked in her sweatpants, hoodie, and apron, with a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Hi cutie, how was your day?" The raven-haired beauty asked her girlfriend as she turned away from the stove to give her a kiss.

"It was long, but good. How was yours? I see you got the little energizer bunny from the airport." She said as she bounced the dog slightly in her arms.

"I did, and she's been running around the house like crazy ever since." Shay answered with a smile.

"So what's all this for?" Troian asked as she took in the looks of the kitchen, which was somewhat messy.

"I figured that since you'd had a long day at work and I was free, I would make you dinner."

"Aw, you didn't have to do that. Thank you, Shan." She said sincerely, kissing her on the cheek while the tanned girl reached up to get plates.

"I like being all domestic with you." Shay said with a smile and wink as she walked back to the stove.

"So what are you making?" Troian asked after she set the dog down.

"Salmon and mashed potatoes." She said, knowing that Troian would be incredibly happy with that.

"Oh, you really are the perfect person, aren't you? That sounds fabulous. Anything I can do to help?"

"You can open a bottle of wine if you want, dinner should be done soon. And after we eat, we can watch the new episode of Top Chef!" She said excitedly.

"Sounds perfect." The brunette responded happily.

* * *

"So what do you say we take Miss Foxy for a walk on the boardwalk tomorrow? We have that scene tomorrow with Lucy in the morning, but that's it." Troian asked as she and Shay curled up on the couch after she had a really fast shower.

"I think that sounds amazing. I would love that, and I'm sure Foxy would too." Shay said with a smile before kissing Troian's lips gently.

"That dinner was amazing tonight, it was delicious. Thank you." She said sincerely as Shay's eyes brightened.

"I'm glad you liked it." Shay said, immensely happy that she was curled up on the couch with the love of her life and her dog.


	10. Chapter 10

**The chain of events is screwed up I'm sure, but just bare with me! I'm in a different country, and haven't seen any of the episodes this season, so I'm relying on snippets from YouTube! **

* * *

"And cut!" The director finally yelled after the three girls had been working on the scene all morning.

It was the scene where Emily, Aria, and Spencer all congregated to talk about supporting Hanna while her mom was in jail. It ended with the girls all grabbing ahold of each other's hands in support.

"So, threesome?" Lucy said jokingly right after the director yelled 'cut,' making everyone burst out into laughter.

"Oh Goose…you wish, but I don't think you could handle us." Troian said as she pulled Lucy into a hug and whispered in her ear, getting Lucy to bark out a laugh.

"Alright, Lucy has to stay and go get touched up. Troian and Shay, you are wrapped for the day. See you ladies tomorrow. Remember there are a few interviews tomorrow morning before shooting."

"Perfect! See you all tomorrow." Troian said as she got ready to walk away.

"Thanks guys, see you tomorrow." Shay added before they started leaving the set.

* * *

"So do you want to go home, get changed, and then we can go take the little munchkin on a walk at the beach? It's a really nice day out." Troian asked as she and Shay hopped into Troian's BMW after they changed out of their character's clothes.

"That sounds great. We could grab lunch at the café on the boardwalk?" Shay asked with a small smile.

"Of course. And yes, we can get pizza and share it." Troian said with a smirk, knowing exactly where the conversation was going.

"Uh, you're amazing! This is why I love you."

"Because I'll share pizza with you? Glad to know." She said with a wink.

"One of the many reasons why I love you. It's like you're telepathic sometimes. Amazing."

* * *

About an hour later, they were walking along the Santa Monica boardwalk with Foxy, gaining some attention. They hadn't been approached by anyone, but they had gotten a few knowing looks from people.

Shay and Troian had just finished laughing heavily at something Shay had said when Troian grabbed her girlfriend's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Are you sure?" Shay asked uncertainly as she gazed into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I think it's about time we got to act like a couple outside of our houses and the set, don't you?"

"Definitely." Shay said with an incredibly bright smile.

They continued to walk around hand in hand for a few more minutes before they sat down on a bench overlooking the water and sand.

Troian slung her arm around Shay's shoulder, smiling when Shay reached up and linked her hand with Troian's.

The girls were definitely the happiest that they'd been in a while because they were no longer being secretive. Shay leaned over and gently kissed the brunette on the cheek, causing her to smile and lean into her girlfriend.

"I really love you; you know that, right?" Shay asked as Troian looked at her and nodded.

"I know. I really love you too, Shannon. An unbelievable amount."

* * *

"Today was an amazing day. Thank you." Troian said sincerely as she opened the front door of her house for her girlfriend.

"Don't thank me, you're the one who initiated it, so thank you!"

"Well you went along with it, and it was fabulous."

"It was. It was also surprisingly liberating, even if no one noticed." Shay admitted as she walked towards her girlfriend and hung her arms around the brunette's neck before leaning forward to kiss her gently.

Their kisses were interrupted by Shay's constantly vibrating phone, which was making a lot of noise on the table.

"I bet that's Ashley and she saw a picture of us today from some gossip article." Troian said as she looked deeply into Shay's eyes.

"You're probably right, Miss Bellisario." She admitted as she took a step back from Troian to grab her phone and answer it.

She had to hold the phone away from her ear as soon as she heard Ashley screaming out of excitement into the phone.

Shay and Troian both laughed once they heard Tyler in the background begging her to stop yelling.

Troian decided to let the two girls discuss what they wanted to in private, so she grabbed her phone and walked into the living room, smiling as she read some of her text messages.

_Way to go, dude._ Tyler had texted her, making her smile brightly, especially since he knew where this was going.

* * *

"I thought I would never hear the end of her screaming." Shay said as she walked into the living room and fell onto the couch, landing with her head right next to Troian's thigh.

"What did she have to say?" Troian asked as she tucked some hair behind Shay's ear.

"She said that it was about time and she screeched many other unintelligible things."

"Well we're officially out; how does it feel?"

"It feels great, actually. I feel like a weight has been lifted. And now we can hold hands and be all couple-y in public." She said as she grabbed Troian's hand and kissed it.

"We definitely can." Troian said with a smile as she leaned over and kissed Shay on the lips.

* * *

The next morning, they made it onto set at 7 and went straight into hair and makeup. The girls all had to do 4 individual interviews that morning, so they got into their hair, makeup, and wardrobes before going to start their interviews at 9. The plan was to be done with the interviews and start the first scene of the day at 10am.

All four of the girls were expecting interviews that were based heavily around Shay and Troian's relationship, so they had all chatted in the makeup trailer about what to say and what not to say.

"So, almost two years ago, you told me that you and Troian get together to have movie nights at her house. Still doing those?" The interviewer asked Shay with a sly smile.

"We are. She's still broadening my view on films. We actually had a movie night last night." She said with a slight blush.

"And most nights I'm assuming, especially since it's just come to light that you two are in a relationship."

"We do have movie nights often, but not every night." Shay said truthfully.

"Well I'm very happy for you two, you're a beautiful couple."

"Thank you."

"So, about Emily and Paige this season…"

* * *

"So, Troian, is this something new?" The interviewer asked as she showed a picture of Shay and her on the beach cuddled together on the bench.

"Not at all."

"Really?"

"We've been dating for almost a year now, actually." The brunette said, stunning the interviewer.

"Wow, and you've managed to keep it a secret from everyone?"

"No, we told our friends and family. And of course everyone on set knew, we just didn't publicly come out and say it."

"So why now then?"

"It felt like the right time; we have a great relationship and got to enjoy it privately for a while, but we both wanted to go public."

"So do you think the rumors that you're dating Keegan will stop now?"

"I doubt it!" Troian said with a laugh, "I think people will always want me and Keegan to get together and be like a real life 'Spoby,' so I'm sure rumors will still float around."

* * *

"So I hear that two members of the cast have recently shared some exciting information!"

"I know; it's so amazing! I'm so happy for them!" Ashley all but squealed as she spoke with the interviewer.

"How long have you know about their relationship?"

"Oh, for months. I've known since the very beginning; Shay and I chatted about it once she and Troian started dating."

"And you approve of their relationship?"

"Of course I do! They're both my girls and I've seen them both in different relationships and now that they're together, it just clicks. It's definitely a great pairing with the two of them."

"Well I'm sure they're glad you support them."

"I'll always support them. And I love hanging out with them together because it is literally the sweetest relationship, they really take care of each other."

"It sounds like you're a real life Spemily shipper then."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ashley chuckled, "Most of the cast and crew have been referring to them as 'Tray,' but we're open to suggestions on the name." The blonde laughed again.

"That's a good one! And I'm sure the fans already have a ton of shipper names for those two."

* * *

"I know that Troian and Shay are now officially a couple. Any other couples on set?"

"I'm so happy for them! They are honestly the cutest couple ever; they're beyond adorable with each other. And there may be other couples on the set, but I'm not at liberty to say." Lucy said as she shrugged happily.

"So did you have any advice for the two lovebirds when they got together?"

"I did not! Because ½ of that relationship is Troian and she knows so much more than me! But she does enjoy gushing to me about Shay. Quite a bit, actually."

"That's adorable! I never would've guessed that she's a gushy one when it comes to talking about relationships."

"She normally isn't, but she is with Shay! It's beyond adorable! I've been over to Shay's a few times when all four of us are there, and we'll have pizza making nights and watch movies. Its a blast!"

"So you are all good friends in real life then?"

"Oh, definitely!" Lucy confirmed with a sincere smile.

* * *

After the end of a long work day, Troian walked into her dressing room and found Shay curled up on her couch, asleep. The brunette smiled at her adorable girlfriend before she quickly changed into her regular clothes.

Troian kissed Shay's forehead lightly as she rubbed her back, smiling when she saw the girl open her eyes slowly.

"Are you done now?"

"Yeah, how about we go home?"

"Alright. Let's go." She said tiredly as Troian smiled and helped her off the couch.

The girls spent the car ride in mostly silence, with the radio on in the background.

"So how'd your interviews go?" Troian asked to a still sleepy Shay.

"They went really well, it was nice to finally tell the truth about who I am dating."

"It definitely was, wasn't it? Very freeing."

* * *

The girls walked into Troian's house, setting their bags down by the door as they walked further into the house.

Shay was walking through the living room when she noticed that the picture wall was now done and she stopped quickly.

"You finished it." She said with a look of amazement as she stepped closer to look at the pictures.

"Last night." Troian confirmed, "I had them all in frames already, I just had to hang them. And I couldn't sleep, so I came out here and did it as quietly as I could to let you sleep."

"These are all amazing, T." She said as she poured over the photos.

There were pictures of the LA sunset, Troian with many PLL cast mates and many, many pictures of Shay with Troian. They ranged from older, pre relationship pictures, to ones that were taken recently. There were also a few family pictures of Troian and her family. As well as a picture of Troian as a young child right next to a very young picture of Shay.

"How'd you get this picture?" She asked with a laugh.

"Your parents, they've sent me a few things in the mail." Troian said mysteriously.

"You know, they really like you."

"I really like them, too. They raised an amazing person." Troian said truthfully as Shay smiled and blushed.

"What picture are you going to put in the middle?" Shay asked as she noticed the rather large gap in the middle of all the pictures.

"The perfect picture. It just hasn't come yet." The brunette said carefully.

"What is it of?" Shay asked curiously.

"That is for me to know and you to find out, Miss Mitchell." The brunette said before she walked forward and kissed her girlfriend passionately.

* * *

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Shay, it'll be fine." Ashley assured her friend as they stood back, watching Troian shoot the scene with the nerd from the college that Emily and Spencer were visiting.

"I know, I just hate fighting with her."

"It's on the show, you dork! You two aren't fighting in real life!" Ashley laughed as Shay shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. It feels like it though. I look at that face though and I just can't be mad at her." Shay whispered as she looked at Troian intently.

"I seem to remember a few times when you called me up, fuming, because she had done something to piss you off."

"Not very often though! We would talk it out and move on, and I wouldn't be mad anymore."

They had just turned back to the camera in time to watch Troian ad-lib her line.

"A lannister always pays its debts." She said, earning a big smile from Shay and a scoff from Ashley.

"You would like the lannisters." The nerd shot back before she leaned against the table and began her retort.

"I can recite the entire Targarian speech from the end of season 1, but I will not waste my breath." She exclaimed before she stormed off and the director yelled 'cut,' before everyone started laughing.

"Man, I love her so much, it's ridiculous." Shay breathed out dreamily as Ashley smiled.

"I noticed. She feels the same, you know?" The blonde said, bumping her shoulder into Shay's.

"I do. And that makes me the happiest I've ever been." The tanned girl said with the biggest smile.

* * *

After one take of the Spencer and Emily argument scene outside of the sorority house, the director 'cut' and finished that scene because they had done it so well.

They had practiced their lines earlier when they were on break, and they had been hoping to do it in as few takes as possible because they both felt like they were actually in a fight, and they didn't like that feeling.

"So since we finished that scene a lot earlier than expected, how about we grab some dinner and curl up for a Game of Thrones marathon?" Shay asked as she walked into Troian's dressing room after she had finished changing out of her 'Emily' clothes.

"Oh, I would, babe, but I have plans with Nick. I should've told you earlier, but it slipped my mind." Troian said, feeling badly.

"Oh don't worry about it. We can have the GOT marathon another night! Have fun with your brother! Do you want me to drop you off at his place?"

"No, thanks though. We can just go back to yours and then I'll grab my car and go."

"Alright. I'm ready when you are, babe." Shay said as she looked back to her girlfriend who was finishing collecting all of her stuff.

* * *

Since the next morning was a Saturday, Shay got to sleep in for the first time all week, something she definitely took advantage of.

When she got up, she opened her computer, getting ready to Skype her parents who were now back from vacation and had Foxy back. She was just about to log on when she noticed one of the top stories on her yahoo pages.

_Could this be the end of Shay and Troian already? The two Pretty Little Liars stars were seen yelling at each other on set yesterday, and then last night Troian was seen hugging a girl outside of Katsuya, sans Shay. Pictures inside. _

Shay groaned as she clicked on the link to read the full article and look at the pictures before she shook her head and then logged onto Skype.

Meanwhile, Troian had been awake for a few hours and had already gone to a yoga class when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hey Ashley, what's up?" She asked as she walked over to her coffee machine.

"Don't 'Hey, Ashley' me, Miss Bellisario!" The blonde said angrily, causing Troian to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Something wrong there, Benson?" The brunette asked as she got a coffee mug out of her kitchen cabinet.

"Are you kidding me, Troian? Of course something is! How could you be this dense?"

"Well apparently I am, can you please tell me what I did?"

"Why don't you think about what you were doing last night? You are such a loyal person, how could you do this to Shay? I thought you loved her?"

"I do! I have no idea what's wrong, Ashley! Why are you acting like a crazed girlfriend though?"

"Have you not heard from Shay yet about this?"

"About what? Just tell me what the hell I apparently did."

"Who was this girl you were with last night?"

"What girl?" Troian asked tiredly, "Oh, Sarah?" She guessed in confusion.

"Oh, so this skank has a name?" Ashley bit out as Troian shook her head.

"Ashley, I honestly have no idea why you're so upset." Troian said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Why are you hanging out with this skank instead of your girlfriend on a Friday night?"

"That 'skank' is my brother's GIRLFRIEND. Nick and I had plans last night, so I went over to his place and then he told me that he wanted me to meet his girlfriend to see what I think of her." Troian all but yelled at her friend.

"Oh." Was all the blonde said as Troian nodded her head, even though Ashley couldn't see her.

"Yeah. And do you want to know the first thing I did after he asked me to meet her? I called MY girlfriend to see if she wanted to go out to dinner with us, but she and Michaela were already elbow deep in some pizza and wine. Do you honestly believe that I would be stupid enough to cheat on her? Give me a little more credit." Troian said, starting to get pissed off.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just got really worked up because I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"And I thank you for that. But maybe you could not jump to conclusions next time and let me give you the full story first."

"Yeah, I guess I could do that." The blonde said slowly.

* * *

"You'll never believe who I just got an angry phone call from." Troian said as she walked into Shay's house.

"Who?" Shay asked from her spot on the couch.

"Your good friend, Ashley." Troian said with a laugh.

"Uh oh. What did she do now?" Shay asked with a grimace.

"How do you know she did something?"

"Because you just called her 'my' good friend, and you only do that when you're somewhat upset with her. Otherwise you call her 'our' good friend. Or just 'Ashley.'" She added with a laugh.

"Well, I salute you for paying such close attention. And she just bitched me out about hugging 'some skank' instead of hanging out with you."

"She didn't." Shay said, hoping that Ashley hadn't just yelled at Troian.

"Oh, but she did. I explained to her the real story though." The brunette said as she went and sat down next to her girlfriend, leaving a lingering kiss on Shay's cheek.

"Good. How was Sarah? I'm bummed that I didn't get to meet her last night, but Michaela and I had already set a list of things we were going to do."

"Oh, that's totally fine, it was really late notice anyways. She's really sweet though. Nick is definitely smitten. We can go on a double date at some point." Troian offered as Shay nodded with a smile.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the girls were curled up with each other on Shay's couch, watching Game of Thrones and eating popcorn. Shay looked over at Troian when she was about to say something, but stopped when she noticed that Troian was reciting the words along with the characters.

Troian eventually felt Shay staring at her, so she turned to her with an uneasy smile.

"Yes?"

"I just really love you, that's all." The raven-haired girl said as Troian smiled brightly.

"I love you too, babe." She replied, leaning forward for a simple kiss on the lips before they both turned back to watching GOT.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember kids, this story is COMPLETE fiction and I'm not a doctor. That being said, I hope you enjoy it! And thanks so much for all the love! **

* * *

By the time Monday morning had rolled around, the PLL fans were going crazy because they thought that Troian and Shay's relationship was actually in trouble because of the pictures of them 'fighting,' AKA rehearsing one of their scenes. As well as pictures that Ashley and Troian had both posted about 'you can't sit with us.'

"Oh my gosh, I'm getting so many crazy comments on this picture of you two. People think that we're really fighting. Has no one seen 'Mean Girls' before?" Troian questioned aloud as Shay walked up behind her and rested her arms on Troian's shoulders, leaning down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"With the pictures and stories all the fans have been getting, it could easily be misconstrued as you two actually being in trouble and it causing tension on set." Ashley said as she walked by, sitting down in her chair next to Troian's.

"This is getting ridiculous." The brunette said as she scrolled through the comments.

Shay and Ashley had to go off to shoot a scene, leaving Troian there alone with her computer for a few minutes before going off to rehearse one of her big scenes.

* * *

"Your girlfriend is fabulous." Ashley said with a big smile as she looked at her phone while they were taking a break from shooting.

"I know, but what did she do now?" Shay asked with a smile as the blonde handed her the phone.

_Hate to burst your gossip hungry/drama loving bubble, but Shay and I are still as happy as ever in our relationship. Those pictures are from SPEMILY scene rehearsals and inside jokes on the show. This picture is of US the other day. Obviously Spemily isn't doing as well as…let's call it Shellisario? Mitchario? Tray, maybe? I'm currently in the market for our 'shipper' name. I know y'all have one for us, so spill. T-bird out (I just made that up, no one actually calls me that). Man, I wish I owned a t-bird. _

Troian had written that as an Instagram caption along with a picture of her and Shay curled up on the couch together, asleep. They were in the middle of their GOT marathon and had fallen asleep, and when Michaela came home, she took a picture because it was too cute not to.

Shay was wearing her glasses and was stretched out on the couch with Troian's head in her lap, facing the TV. The raven-haired girl's hand was resting on Troian's head since she had been stroking with the brunette's hair before she fell asleep.

They both looked so serene and comfortable as they slept; it was easily one of their favorite pictures together. Troian was already contemplating finding a spot on the picture wall for it.

Since the brunette had tagged the Instagram post on her twitter account, Shay decided to retweet it.

_And this is one of the many reasons why she's the best. Never fails to put a smile on my face. _

Shay posted to her twitter, along with the link to Troian's Instagram post.

_What?! I thought I was the best! _Ashley commented on Shay's post.

_False. I am obviously the best. Shay told me that at work earlier today. _Lucy wrote back to both of the girls.

She had been on set earlier in the morning, but was now at home. She brought coffee for the three other girls and Shay had casually said 'oh, you're the best' after she took a sip of her delicious coffee.

_Well she tells me that every night…so I think I win. _Troian commented back quickly with a big smile on her face.

Ashley and Lucy both laughed from their respective places as Shay blushed somewhat at the many meanings to that statement.

_;) _Was all Shay tweeted back to her girlfriend, earning Troian's last comment and Shay's winky face to be retweeted by Ashley, Lucy, and Marlene King, their creator of PLL.

* * *

"So Ash, Sasha, Mar, and I are all going to go to watch Brant dance on Wednesday. Can you come?" Shay asked as she stirred the pasta while her girlfriend cut up the vegetables once they were back at Troian's place after a long day at work.

"I wish I could, but Keegan and I have a ton of scenes on Wednesday night, so I don't think we'll be out until after the dancing is done. I'm sorry."

"It's not up to you, don't worry about it! I was just hoping you'd be able to. The two of us can go watch him some other time."

"Definitely! I'm sure you guys will have a blast!"

"Yeah, it should be a lot of fun!" Shay answered excitedly.

"Maybe Lucy and I will go see a movie or something after work then that day since you'll be out with the girls." Troian suggested aloud.

"That would be a lot of fun for you two!" Shay responded happily.

* * *

That Wednesday night, the girls were having a blast at DWTS watching their friend, and sometimes cast-mate, Brant; they got to chat with fans during the commercial breaks, and they were all just having a great time.

The girls were just heading to their car after the show was done taping to head to dinner when a fan came up to them and got pictures.

"I hope Troian feels better soon!" The girls said as she was starting to leave.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked as the girl turned back to look at the blonde.

"It's all over twitter and online. Troian was taken off set in an ambulance a little while ago."

"What?" Shay asked, her heart immediately plummeting as she got incredibly pale.

"Thanks for telling us." Ashley said as she and Sasha both grabbed one of Shay's arms and walked her to the car quickly before anyone else could stop them.

Shay opened her purse to check her phone once they were seated in the car and was shocked to see just how many missed calls she had.

There were 12 from Lucy and 7 from Keegan, as well as a few calls from crewmembers.

She quickly dialed Lucy's number as Sasha handed her her phone, which she had just opened to a page about Troian.

_Troian Bellisario of Pretty Little Liars was rushed off the WB lot in an ambulance this evening after a supposed accident on set. The brunette beauty was wheeled out on a stretcher, unconscious, with an oxygen mask on her face. She was followed closely by cast mate and close friend, Lucy Hale, who rode in the ambulance with her. A seemingly distraught Keegan Allen was then seen leaving the set on his motorcycle, following the ambulance. No official word yet on what exactly happened. _

* * *

"Shay! Finally, I've been trying to reach you for a while now!" Lucy exclaimed as she picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry, my phone was on silent during the dancing. What the hell happened to my girlfriend? Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure, they won't tell me anything. She regained consciousness for a few seconds on the way over here though before she started throwing up."

"Where are you?"

"Cedars-Sinai." Lucy said quickly as Shay told Ashley where to drive.

"We're on our way. What the hell happened to her?"

"Well, I was waiting for her to finish her scenes because we had a dinner and movie planned, as you know, and they got a request for another 'Keeganing' picture while Keegan was checking his twitter account during a break from filming."

"Are you serious? My girlfriend got this injured from some sort of stupid stunt? I thought all the 'Keeganing' had finally died down."

"It was an accident, she was on his back but then he tripped and he tried to correct it, but he ended up falling backwards and landing on her. She hit her head really hard on the ground."

"Dammit. They literally haven't told you anything?"

"No, doctors haven't come out to ask for her family yet."

"Are any of the Bellisario's there?" Shay asked quickly.

"No. Troian's phone is on set somewhere, so I don't have any of her numbers."

"I'll call her dad and brother right now. I'll see you at the hospital, okay?"

"Definitely. I'm in the Emergency Room waiting room." Lucy said right before Shay disconnected the call and quickly called Troian's dad.

"Hi, Don? It's Shay…"

* * *

Shay rushed into the waiting room, looking for Lucy, while Ashley and Sasha tried to find a parking space.

"Shay, over here!" Lucy shouted from the other side of the room, opening her arms wide to envelope her friend in a hug once she made it to her.

"Hey, have the doctors come out yet?" She asked frantically, looking around for white coats.

"Yeah, but they wouldn't tell me anything because I'm not family. Did you get ahold of her dad?"

"Yeah, he and Nick should be here in like 10 minutes. So you said you rode in the ambulance with her?"

"Yeah, I hopped in with her so she would have someone there holding her hand." Lucy said with tears in her eyes, thinking back to how bad her friend looked lying on the stretcher.

"Thank you, Luce. You said she woke up?"

"Uhh, a little bit. She was really confused, but she rolled over on the stretcher and managed to get her oxygen mask off before she started throwing up. Then we pulled up to the ambulance bay and they wheeled her off."

"Is anything else hurt? Her leg? An arm?"

"I think it's just her head. She'll be alright though, I know she will. She's a Bellisario, they're a stubborn breed." Lucy said with a smirk as she squeezed Shay's arm.

"That, I definitely know." Shay answered with a sad smile.

"Shay!" Ashley shouted as she walked in with Sasha, Nick, and Don. "I ran into T's dad and brother in the parking lot."

"Hi, Shay. How are you?" Nick asked softly as he brought the tanned girl into a strong hug.

"I'm alright, how are you guys?" She asked as she let go of Nick and got a hug from Don.

"Well we were doing well until you called us." Troian's dad answered for them.

"I'm sure you were. Sorry it took so long to call you, I only just found out a little while ago."

"Have you heard anything yet?" Don asked as he looked around the circle of scared people.

"No, not yet. We're not technically family, so we didn't get any information." Lucy answered as she saw a doctor walking towards them out of the corner of her eye.

"Troian Bellisario's family?" He asked as he looked directly at Lucy who looked away, blushing.

The small, yet fiery brunette had gotten into an argument with her friend's doctor before everyone else arrived. It started out with him pronouncing her name incorrectly and ended with her yelling about practically being family. Normally she wasn't so confrontational, but she was really scared for her friend and just wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm her father; is she alright?"

"Would you like to talk privately, sir?" The doctor asked out of respect for confidentiality.

"No, we're all family here."

"Very well. So when your daughter was brought in, she had regained consciousness, but was very confused and was violently throwing up. She stopped throwing up while we were put an IV catheter in her arm, but she lost consciousness again." He said, earning a gasp from most of the girls.

"We didn't want to give any drugs at that time in fear of causing further damage since we didn't know the true extent of her injuries. Once she stopped throwing up, I did a quick exam and she regained consciousness, but was slurring her words and very confused and wasn't quite sure what had happened. We took her for a CT scan to rule out bleeding in the brain, which we did. I did diagnose her with a severe concussion, and I'd like to keep her overnight just to observe her brain function and activity."

"But she's going to be okay?" Shay asked shakily.

"If all goes well, she should be fine. She can be released tomorrow night if I think she's improved enough. We have her on a few different meds right now, so the slurring and confusion should hopefully not be as prevalent, but what her body needs is time. She also has one cracked rib from when she and her friend fell. From what I understand, her friend was pretty tall and fell rather hard onto her. I'm confident that she will bounce back quickly from this though."

"Thanks so much." Don said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"My pleasure. She was also asking for Shay when I left the room; is that any of you?" He asked, looking around the circle.

"That's me." Shay said as she stepped forward softly.

"Well if you'll come with me, I can show you to her room." He offered as she looked to Don, who nodded, silently telling her that it was alright that she went into Troian's room alone.

* * *

The tanned girl walked slowly into Troian's room so she didn't wake the seemingly asleep brunette. She walked over to her girlfriend and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, just glad to see that she was alright for the most part.

"Shay?" Troian asked as Shay pulled back.

"I'm here, baby. How are you feeling? You alright?"

"Better now that you're here." She said sincerely, "That was really cheesy." She added, slurring her words a bit, making Shay more concerned.

"I like cheesy sometimes. I'm so glad that you're going to be okay. Don't scare me like that again, Bellisario!"

"I don't plan on it, Mitchell!" She said, closing her eyes slowly.

"Your dad and brother are here; so are Lucy, Ashley, and Sasha. I think Keegan is here somewhere, he just needed a little time."

"It was an accident, it wasn't his fault." Troian whispered.

"I know, baby, but he still feels bad about it. Do you want me to send your dad and brother in?"

"Sure. Then can I sleep?"

"Of course, T. I'll go get them."

"You'll come back, right?"

"Of course; I'm staying the night if they'll let me! Can't get rid of me that easily." She joked.

"Good, I don't want to."

* * *

The next night, Shay was taking Troian back to her house. She had quickly offered to take care of her for the night, but since she was going to have to work the next day, Nick was planning on coming over during the day to hang out with her.

Keegan had come by and apologized profusely to Shay and Troian, but they all knew that it was an accident and forgave him immediately, but he still felt awful about it.

The girls had all visited Troian before they left to go home for the night. The nurses did let Shay stay over in a cot for the night in order to be close to her girlfriend.

That afternoon, the doctor agreed to discharge her after taking further scans to make sure that everything was alright and seeing that her brain was still in top form. She had stopped slurring and wasn't confused anymore, but she did still have a bad headache. However, within a week or two, she should be back to almost normal.

"You feeling alright, babe?" Shay asked as she kissed Troian's cheek once they got her settled onto the couch.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking care of me."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be. I'm just glad that you're fine."

"I'm sorry I scared you." The brunette offered.

"You didn't mean to."

"I guess this means no more 'Keeganing,' huh?" Troian said jokingly, wiping the smile off of her face once she saw Shay's reaction.

"Not funny. And you bet your sweet ass that there will be no more Keeganing done by you."

"Got it. What about Troian-ing though?"

"Are you trying to test my patience right now, babe? I don't see an argument ending in you and your injured body's favor." Shay said after exhaling sharply.

"Troian-ing would just be like reading a book, or reciting GOT lines. No actual physicality to it. Don't worry, I don't see it taking off." The brunette waved it off.

"You know, I love you so much. Like so, so much; but you can really push my buttons sometimes." The tanned girl warned.

"Well you're really cute when you're frustrated, so bring it." Troian said as Shay raised an eyebrow.

"I think I will just leave you alone to fend for yourself, Miss Bellisario." She said, causing Troian to frown. "I'm just kidding. You're really cute all the time; so I will overlook this conversation and let you choose the movie."

"Sounds good to me. And I promise, no more Keeganing." Troian said as she pulled Shay onto the couch so she was sitting next to her.

"Glad to hear it." Shay said as she intertwined their fingers and she leaned to give the brunette a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading/reviewing! Hope you liked it! **


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks later, Troian was officially back in tip-top shape and back to work on set and everything was back to normal.

The brunette was in her dressing room, running lines by herself when Tyler stopped in quickly.

"Hey! How's it going?" He asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm fine. So, you getting nervous?" He asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"About what?"

"We're nearing the end of that month now. You're proposing soon, aren't you?" He asked with a grin on his face as the brunette ducked her head and nodded.

"Tomorrow, actually." She said as Tyler got even more excited.

"Are you serious? Troian, that's incredible!"

"Yeah, it'll be good." She said slowly.

"You are nervous, aren't you?" He asked, getting to the point.

"Of course I am! A little bit, at least." Troian answered as she set her script down and took off her glasses.

"Please, you have nothing to worry about. It's you and Shay. You're perfect together."

"What if she says no, though?"

"Okay, I know that everyone who proposes goes through a period where they think the person will say no, but she won't. Deep down, you know that. Otherwise you wouldn't be asking."

"You're right. I think." She said, sufficiently out of her 'Spencer' mind frame and into her own.

"I am. You have nothing to worry about. Are you not on the schedule tomorrow?"

"No, I don't have any scenes tomorrow, but she does. So I'm doing it at dinner, when she comes home."

* * *

"I don't know, Ash. She's just been really weird lately."

"It's Troian, she's always a bit weird. That's what being a genius does to you." Ashley answered as Shay just stared at her.

"She just hasn't been acting normally for the past few days, she's been a lot flightier than normal. I don't know what's wrong." Shay admitted to the blonde as they sat in Ashley's dressing room in between scenes.

"I'm sure there's a reason for it, or she'll snap out of it soon, alright?"

"I hope so. It's starting to freak me out. She's been pretty distant the past few days."

"Shannon, don't worry about it, okay? I'm sure she's just going through like a phase or something. Give her a few days." Ashley said with a soft smile.

"You're right. You are right. I'm probably just reading into this too much."

"Exactly. You guys still see each other all the time, right?"

"Yeah. Not tonight though, I've got plans with Michaela. But tomorrow, I'm going to her place after work."

"See, things are fine!" Ashley said, trying to reassure her best friend.

* * *

The next afternoon, Troian was running around her house frantically, trying to make sure that everything was ready for that night.

She was just about to put the finishing touches on dinner when she heard a key slide into the lock of her front door.

"T, I'm home!" Shay said, causing Troian to smile since she referred to wherever Troian was as 'home.'

"Hey, you're home early!" She yelled back with a smile.

"Yeah, we finished earlier than I thought we would! What are you up to?" The raven-haired girl asked as she took her shoes off by the front door.

"Making dinner, don't come in here!" She shouted frantically since she knew that would be Shay's next stop.

"Why? Did you break something?" She asked with a smirk, knowing that her girlfriend was always very careful and quite the perfectionist in the kitchen.

"No, it's just a surprise! It'll be ready in like 10 minutes though."

"Well can I at least collect a kiss then?" She asked after not having seen her girlfriend since the day before.

"Of course, just a second. I can do you one better!" Troian said as she poured a glass of wine for her girlfriend, "Hey gorgeous, I missed you today."

"Same here, I'm happy for you when you have days off, but at the same time I'm sad because I don't get to see you as much." Shay said truthfully as she stood up from the couch, engulfing her girlfriend in a hug, giving her a kiss along the way.

They kissed sweetly for a few more seconds before Shay pulled back with a smirk, taking the wine from Troian's hand.

"Now get that cute butt back in the kitchen, I'll be here." She winked as Troian smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Top chef is on, babe!" Shay yelled from the couch, knowing her girlfriend's love of the show.

"Oh, great! Can you tape it and we'll watch it later?" Troian asked kindly as Shay hit record.

"Done!"

"Thanks, babe. Okay, dinner is ready Miss Mitchell. We're in the dining room tonight."

"Fancy tonight, aren't we?" She asked with a smile as she grabbed Troian's outstretched hand and was helped up off the couch.

"I just thought it'd be nice to do something nice and romantic for a change."

"Well I definitely approve. This looks great." Shay said, looking at the empty table setting in front of her.

"Oh what a joker you are, Miss Mitchell. I'll be right back with your food. I specially designed it for you. It took me a while to figure out." Troian said sincerely.

"Really?" The tanned girl asked skeptically.

"I wouldn't lie to you!" Troian responded as she leaned over and placed a kiss on the now sitting Shay's forehead.

Troian walked back into the kitchen, taking a deep breath before she grabbed the custom made pizza and walked back into the dining room, setting it in front of Shay.

"Troian?" Shay asked shakily as soon as she saw the pizza, which had 'Marry Me?' strategically written out in pepperoni, peppers, and mushrooms.

Shay slid back, angling her chair so she was facing Troian who was now kneeling in front of her, holding a closed jewelry box.

"I know this is cheesy, pun kind of intended, but I couldn't think of a better way to do this than the two of us having a nice night in with pizza and wine. I even made a chocolate cake for you, but that's not the point. I love you so much, Shay; more than I ever thought possible. I'm so grateful every day that you decided to audition for PLL and that we both got these roles. I like to believe we would've found each other anyways, but this definitely helped speed up the process. I've never felt the need to rely on anyone, or share everything with someone until I met you. You've made me the happiest I've ever been, and I hope that I've returned the favor somewhat. I don't know what I'd do without you now, and I never want to find out. I want to have a life together, full of kids and a Belgian Malinois if that's what you want. I just want you. Will you please do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?"

By the time she was done, Shay had tears streaming down her face, but that didn't matter to Troian, because all she noticed was the breathtaking smile that was taking over her girlfriend's face.

"Yes, of course, yes." She breathed out, allowing Troian to open the ring box and slip it on her finger quickly before she launched herself into a still kneeling Troian's arms.

The brunette pulled them both up so they were standing, still hugging each other tightly.

Troian pulled back to wipe the tears off of her now fiancée's cheeks. The brunette had happy tears in her eyes, but was managing to hold them back for now.

Once she wiped the tears off of Shay's cheeks, she leaned forward, connecting their lips slowly. After a few minutes of passionate, love filled kissing, they both pulled back with huge smiles on their faces.

"I hope you approve of this proposal, but if you don't, I can redo it." The brunette said, somewhat seriously.

"Don't you dare, it's perfect. I can't believe how lucky I am. I love you so incredibly much, Troian." Shay said, hugging Troian one more time.

"I love you too, fiancée."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that. Until you call me your wife, that will be a great day, a lot like this one."

"Are you ready for dinner now?"Troian asked with a smile.

"I don't want to eat this; it's so beautiful!" She said, referring to her pizza that was sitting in front of her.

"I took a bunch of pictures already, babe. Oh, and I videotaped this." She said, quickly remembering that fact as she walked over to turn off the video camera that was somewhat hidden.

"You're perfect. Just, everything is so perfect." Shay said, even happier now that she knew that their special moment was caught on tape.

"I'm glad you think so." The brunette said sincerely, walking over and placing a kiss on Shay's waiting lips.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell everyone! Ash and Luce are going to flip; so is Michaela!" She said happily, glancing down at her ring.

Troian had ended up picking out a gorgeous platinum, 2 carat Princess cut ring that had diamonds encrusted all around the band. Michaela had ended up approving the ring choice as soon as Troian showed it to her.

"Do you like it?" Troian asked nervously as she watched Shay gaze at the ring on her finger.

"Of course! Troian, this is so beautiful, and it's perfect."

"Michaela approved the ring." Troian said with a smile.

"What? She kept this a secret from me?" Shay asked, wondering how hard it was for her best friend to keep something that big a secret.

"She did, for about 2 weeks." Troian added.

"Oh, I should call my parents after dinner!" The girl said excitedly.

"All you need to say to them is that I finally did it."

"They already know?" She asked with a smirk forming on her face.

"Well I asked your parents for their blessing about a month ago and they gave it." The brunette said happily.

"Look at you, my little organizer." Shay said sweetly, pulling Troian onto her lap so she could give her another kiss.

"I love you." The brunette whispered against Shay's lips.

"I love you too, T." She said, going in for another kiss, smiling the whole time.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
